Damn Fluff Bird
by Lip Balm
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow, sauntering about in Port Royale with an empty stomach runs into a beauty. A chicken, looking delectable and ready to eat. It's just too bad that 'nother beauty is rather attatched to that damned fluffbird. [Updated 11.26.05]
1. Damn Fluff Bird

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl. 

New Story. Check the end of every chapter for briberies, reminders and such.

Lip Balm 

…

"…and really bad eggs," Jack Sparrow slurred to no one in particular, wandering the streets of Port Royale in the evening. Twigs snapped underneath his boots as he strode around, squinting into each alleyway, wondering where that damned Smithery was. His legs, clumsy from the afternoons drink and arms, feeling quite heavy pointed towards a certain street. "That's **Captain **Jack Sparrow…" 

He remembered Elizabeth's voice quite clearly in his head. Not entirely clear, but slurred, more like. _You may visit any time you wish, Jack. Any time you're hungry, we have a plate at the table for you. _

Jack was hungry.

His crew was gone. Gallivanting down the taverns and whorehouses in Tortuga, underneath the watchful eyes of the Anamaria and Gibbs, who had been so gracious as to accept his offer on being the two captains for only a few days. He trusted them completely. No, not completely. Partially. Maybe even less. But at least enough to put the _Pearl _in their hands. Those two loved the _Black Pearl _almost as much as he did. But of course they loved their captain more. Or feared him more…possibly both. Anamaria had wanted to leave the first few weeks. He even gave her the boat that she wanted.

She never left. That was good. That was very good. 

Jack shrugged mindlessly, peering down another street and raising a hand in exasperation. Surely the Smithery would be in plain view by now. He didn't want to admit it, but he actually missed those two blighters. 

He had practically checked every alleyway and street in Port Royale. Where was his meal? He had turned down Tortuga for this. TORTUGA. Right now, he could be having a beautiful woman with her bosom spilling out of her dress in his lap, feeding him rum while he told stories of great adventures.

A small scratching noise reached Jack's ear in the near left. It was a gentle scraping noise, nothing to be worried over, hopefully. Pausing, Jack raised one finger, lowered it and then proceeded to walk forward for investigation. 

And there she was. The most beautiful creature in the world it seemed. White fluff, soft like down cascaded over her body. Jack yearned to touch it, but it was too far away...and she might get frightened. She had thin legs, slightly scraped and bony from plain clumsiness or mistaken grace. Healthy looking eyes, beady and cautious, yet brown and a perfect circle, swiveling this way and that. And a beautiful beak, yellow and pointed.

That's right. Jack Sparrow had spotted a chicken. His stomach growled loudly, as if screaming out _Eat the damn chicken since you can't find those damned two. Else you be hungered for a bit. _

Jack grabbed his pistol, aiming carefully at the chicken and then hesitated before drawing it back carefully. No, he didn't want to eat a bloody mess or a metal skewered bird. He grabbed for his sword, but found it to be too large and clunky. It would slice the chicken down the middle, and that would do no good.

"Not good," Jack muttered, wishing he had a certain dagger that he had nicked from another pirate before arriving at Port Royale. 

He would have to use his own hands and wring the bird. Jack pondered for a moment, watching the chicken flap around helplessly. No, that was no cover at all. He knew that it would a damn wild goose chase, which meant, running around in circles and then falling face first into the ground again and again. 

But this was the last straw. He needed food. 

He lunged forward, springing from the base of his feet and legs, accurately measuring the distance from himself to the chicken, who was looking quite careless. Naturally, Jack Sparrow landed hard on the ground with a mouthful of grit and dirt. He looked up towards the chicken, who was bawking quite feverishly, as if pointing a large feathered finger towards him and screaming _HA-HA. Cap'n Jack Sparrow can't catch a damn bird. _

Groaning, he got up and jumped towards his food again, getting the same result. A mouthful of dirt and a mangled sense of pride. 

"Damn fluff-bird, bet you'd taste like shit any'ow," Jack said, as if assuring to himself that the chicken was actually not as delicious as it …would be. Walking away from the chicken, Jack stepped out of the alleyway and then turned around swiftly, pistol drawn and aimed accurately. 

BANG.

"A bloody metal skewered fluff-bird be better than no bird at all, eh?" 

Smiling triumphantly, Jack stepped forward to retrieve his prize. …Now, where was the damn chicken? It was impossible for him to miss. Captain Jack Sparrow did not miss at such things…Jack's stomach growled louder this time. He stepped forward once more, running clear into a being with a…chicken wrapped in it's arms. 

Jack felt a pang of pain across his left [FACE] cheek, as he blinked rapidly. That was by far, the hardest slap he had received from a woman. Even Anamaria... Perhaps this being was not a woman, but a man with a crowbar in his hands and fingers made of metal.

"I didn't deserve that," Jack said clearly, blinking away tears to see the being more carefully. It was a woman alright. A hellcat, more like. She looked fairly young, messy hair stubbornly poking out from the sloppy ponytail from the back and top of her head. She was wearing men's clothing, holding the chicken ever so delicately in her left arm. 

"You tried to kill my chicken," she said calmly. 

"Oh…then I may have deserved that," He said, lowering his voice. "But love, I was only tryin' to get a decent meal.."

Jack felt another pang of pain in his right cheek. Blinking away a fresh set of tears, he turned around with a strained smile and faced the woman. 

"Alright, you hellcat," Jack said, sounding completely unruffled. "You think it wise slapping once, nay, twice a pirate captain such as meself?"

"Captain, eh?" the woman said in mock shock, dropping the chicken onto the ground. It fluttered about for a bit, and then scampered off to pick at the few corn kernels on the gritty floor. The woman grabbed for her sword, which was hanging loosely from her waist. Jack stared for a few moments, a sly smile plastering slowly on his face. "Where's your ship, Captain?" 

"In Tortuga, love," Jack said, eyes roaming across her body. The woman placed the tip of her sword underneath his chin, motioning him to look at her and not at her body. Grabbing his own sword, Jack unsheathed it and pointed it calmly at the woman, who's face was lined with disgust and determination. 

Why in the bloody 'ell was this woman so angry about that damned chicken? She probably had a pen full of the loud white fluff-birds back home, couldn't she spare just one? 

Hesitating, Jack asked, "Why are ye offended o'er the fluff-bird o'er there, any 'ow?" He pointed towards a small pen behind him, where many other chickens clucked and picked at their own droppings. "I'm not 'exactly in the mood for killin' someone o'er some poultry." 

"Keep your nose in matters that are yer own, Captain," The woman snapped, thrusting towards Jack's head and knocking off his beloved hat with great success. The pirate captain groaned, hiding his surprise, picked up his hat and placed it sloppily on his head once more. 

"Easy on the goods, darlin'"

****

…

****

[Points to little purple button] C'mon..review. :D 

[Bribes you with Version Two of Captain Jack Sparrow action figure doll. Pull the string on the back and it says, "Welcome to the Caribbean, love." It also comes with a sword made by dear Eunuch Boy himself. ] 


	2. Crossing of Blades

****

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one.

Check the end of this chapter for briberies, reminders, thanks and such. 

Lip Balm 

…

Jack Sparrow lunged forward, the blade of his sword emitting a small ray of light onto a clay covered wall behind the woman, who swerved slightly to the left, just missing the slice of his sword. The woman blocked it with a smaller blade, sparks flying in all directions as the two metal weapons clanged together in it's shaking glory. The two had being going at it for only a few minutes, and Jack had come to realize that this woman wasn't as frail as she appeared to be. Caring for chickens, after all. 

"Yer not half bad, love," Jack said, making a quick turn to his right. "But all this for a chicken?"

With gritted teeth, she spat, "Captain, I have warned you once about the matters that belong to your own." 

The woman swung her sword forward, missing the edge of Jack's shoulder by a millimeter. Jack had let his guard down, expecting this to be a "_pansy_" fight, with her being a woman, and all. _I should have learned me damn lesson with Eunuch Boy, _he thought silently, taking quick breaths. 

He was still feeling a bit dizzy from the "couple" drinks of rum he had earlier in the afternoon. **Damn. All this for a damn fluff-bird. **Taking a sideways glance towards the small alley where the white chicken was still calmly picking at a few kernels of corn, he ducked, hearing the _whoosh _of the blade above his head. 

"You're not doing your best," The woman said in quick huffs, lunging forward once again. She noticed that the Captain had not yet broken a sweat, and was dodging and thrusting with great ease. "Do not treat me like a child, Captain!" 

"Neither are you, lass," Jack said quickly, drawing his own sword back for another swing. **It was a bloody waste of time. Obviously this woman had a few skills in her palm, but was afraid to use them…Not that she'd ever beat the infamous Jack Sparrow, anyhow. **"Are ye afraid of killin' me?"

"NEVER!" Came the shout, as another gleam of the sword came sailing through the air. However, Jack watched it glide across to the opposite direction of him, clanging on the ground loudly before subsiding to a low hum a few yards away from his feet. 

Jack ran forward, pointing his sword in front of him, watching the glares dance amid the shadows in the now darkening alleyway. Pointing the tip of the blade to the woman's throat, he asked, "Now love, why did ye do something daf' like that, eh?"

"Avert your eyes to my abdomen, Captain," The woman said quietly, straining her head and throat backwards as to not get nicked by the sharp end of the blade. 

"Gladly," Jack said huskily, lowering his eyes. He found a small hand there, grasping firmly onto a pistol with the finger planted steadily on the trigger, pointing upwards towards his own throat. She had obviously fished it out at the correct moment, when the sword was being thrown with her left arm. 

"Stalemate, Captain," the woman said in a low grumble, pushing the pistol forward. "With a nudge of my finger…"

"And wit' the flick of me wrist," Jack said slowly, motioning towards his sword. "…a stalemate, eh? Is that how you always win your battles?"

"A stalemate is not a won game, Captain _Sparrow_," The woman said clearly, motioning with her eyes towards the now exposed tattoo on his arm. The sparrow gliding above the setting sun seemed to spread it's wings and swerve into the orb a bit more, as Jack moved his arm and placed it away from his body, index fingers pointed. 

"Since ye know me own name, tis only fair you lend me yers," Jack said with a quick smile, looking at his own trademark tattoo. **He really needed to get to that damn Smithery. His time was limited, as always. And though he would rather spend his times with a woman, he would rather not push on her temper. Which was hanging by a thread, already.**

"Henrietta," The woman said in exasperation, as if her name was the furthest thing in her mind. She threw him a look of annoyance first, before rolling her eyes subtly. "Henry, mostly." 

"Well, Henry," Jack said quickly, taking an animated mock bow and lifting his hat, which had a small scratch in it's side, before turning slightly. "Twas nice crossin' blades wit' ye. I'd concentrate on yer footwork," He smiled, motioning with kohl traced eyes towards her legs with a sly face slathered on dark features. "To the Smithery, if you please." 

"Forward," Henry said in a rather strained voice, ignoring his latter question for a moment or two and then motioning out of the alleyway with her fingers. "Forward, left, right. Right, right, and then left. And there will be no next time." 

"Cheery, then" Jack replied with a grim smile, heading out of the abandoned street to the familiar sound of his own boots clunking. Still on an empty stomach, he cast a mournful look towards the end of the alleyway, eyes searching for the woman and her beloved chicken. 

He found none of both, just a small poke of a white shirt, wedged between a weathered looking door and it's equally weathered looking frame before it shut with a soft click and a twist of a lock. 

Stomach grumbling, he picked up his pace, trying to remember the directions Henry had informed him of. "Bet he tasted like shit any 'ow…**drink up me 'earties**…" 

****

…

A BIG hand to my reviewers. Jack sends his thanks. I apologize for his absence, he is currently under lock and key within my closet.

****

I think he's modeling a few of his Anne Taylor dresses for me, later today. I am going to video tape it, so anyone who reviews will receive a copy of Jack Sparrow in many dresses, sipping rum and walking down a runway. 

CaptainSparrowsfeistylass- Thank ye. Thank ye. :D I love all of your reviews. I want to eat that chicken. O_o;

Audie- Poor chicken, indeed. There's a secret behind that chicken, I'll tell you what it is. [Henry: SHUT IT. You don't want Jack to hear.]

****

CatRina- I'm glad you liked. :]

DaydreamBeliever14- Your Captain Jack Sparrow doll is being shipped to you by Jack Sparrow himself, mate! Just wait a bit, he's still modeling those dresses for me..

Bluesywisdom- I'm glad you find it to your appeal! :D Much thanks. 

**__**

Jack: Jo? I need help wit' this here zipper. Ye want ter help me out 'ere?

****

Jo: [Giggles like a school girl] O'course, mate. Wait..let me get the camera ready. [Turns on button.]

****

Jack: Camera?

****

Jo: Don't worry about it...just turn to the metal, red lighted thing and say **Fan girls, I love you all. Marry me. **

Jack: [Still halfway in dress] Fangirls, I love you all. Marry me. 


	3. Chipped Sword

****

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one.

Check the end of this chapter for briberies, reminders, thanks and such. 

Lip Balm 

…

"Left, forward? Forward, left, backwards...blast it," Jack Sparrow muttered to himself, still completely lost and clueless. He turned a swift corner, expression brightening when he made out the familiar Smithery in the distance. "Finally." It had taken him an hour or so to even catch sight of the rather small street; he never knew Port Royale to be such a complicated place. 

Jack opened the door, hearing the hinges squeak as it shut behind him. Stepping into the dusty room, he noted with a grin towards the see-saw type contraption at his left, and an anxious looking donkey at his right, the same familiar items of remembrance. _And where was his meal? _He spotted young William Turner near the fireplace, his face covered in soot and expression engrossed in striking one of his famous swords with great _clangs. _

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" Will cried out, when he heard the door slam. He dropped his tools quickly and poked the fire twice, watching the flames writhe in the hearth. "It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise," Jack said, sitting himself down on a stool and leaning against the wall. He glanced over to Will, who was looking expectantly towards the door, quirking an eyebrow. 

Jack stated, "The crew's in Tortuga, replenishin' on vittles and the sort. I'm here by me onesies." He paused before continuing. "Speakin' o' vittles, ye don't happen to have a bit o' sup lyin' around, do yeh?"

"Whatever happened to the pirates code?"

"Well, I didn't fall behind…I chose ter be left behind, and then retrieved at a later time. They're more of guid--"

"Jack Sparrow!" interrupted voice from behind him. Jack turned around and was greeted warmly by Elizabeth Swann Turner, who was looking quite shocked towards his random appearance, but glad nonetheless. "How have you been, Captain?"

"Splendid," Jack said abruptly, tired of waiting for a decent meal. "And Will, ye said about the grub?"

****

…

"And I ended up winnin' and I stole 'er chicken," Jack finished, picking up his spoon for another sloppy sip of the broth. He swallowed noisily, receiving disapproving looks from Elizabeth, who sipped carefully at her own food, spooning up small quantities. "She was a strange one too, the lass. 'er slap was sharper than any other gel I've met.." He paused before murmuring, "A lotta men too." 

"And her name?" Elizabeth asked, pushing away her own soup bowl from the edge of the table. 

"Henny…Henray," Jack said slowly, before ripping off a piece of bread with his teeth and chewing, mouth gaping. "Henriette, or something."

"Henry, you mean. She lives in the little cottage with those chickens," Elizabeth said with a small smile. "Great with a sword, almost as good as Will. I've seen her around the market place before." 

"Aye, those damned fluff-birds…" Jack said. He raised his eyebrows, wondering something. "'Ow do you know her?" 

"She comes into the Black Smithery to get the chips in her sword fixed," Will said with a quick nod, dabbing at the end of his mouth with a napkin. "She's purchased quite a bit of my own swords, also."

"Interestin'," Jack muttered, before pushing his chair back and rising from his seat. "Now, it's time for me to head off the inn…ye don' think that the innkeeper will recognize me as a pirate, do ye?" Jack took off his hat, exposing a grimy red sash, a number of glass beads and a pair of now well expose kohl traced eyes.

"I think you'd better spend the night here." 

****

…

Early morning sunlight seeped through the small windows in the Black Smithery, as Jack wandered around the room for the third time, admiring swords and then finally sitting down on a stool. _Did Elizabeth and Will sleep this late all the time? Perhaps they are both **worn out **from some late night exercises…_

"Up so early?" said a weary voice from behind him. Jack turned around slowly, to see Will standing at the doorway, still looking tired. "Are you waiting for the _Pearl?_"

"That I am," Jack responded, peering out of a window. "O'course someone'll have to escort me to the dock. Can't have an uncivilized pirate just walkin' around in Port Royale by his lonesome, can we?" 

Jack got up from his stool, before pointing towards the door. "And by the dawn's break, comes yer first customer."

As if on cue, the Smithery door swung open, creaking as it shut and blocked off the streaming sunlight. Henry entered into the building, wearing a pair of gray breeches, an off-white shirt and a rather large, leathery hat. Whether the shirt was originally off-white or had been tinged slightly yellow from _something, _was up to no one's decision. 

"Mr. Turner, my sword has been chipped yet again…"

"G'mornin, Henry," Jack responded cheerfully, opening his arms wide and putting on a lopsided smile. He unsheathed his own sword, lifting it up into the light and examining it at an angle. "Now whatever did ye do to get yer own sword chipped?"

"Crossed blades with a clumsy pirate that struck my sword at a twist," Henry muttered. A surprised expression dwelled on her face for a bit, and then subsided to a dull, bored look. Unsheathing her own sword, she pointing towards a small nick on the side.

"Ye've got a terrible sword," Jack replied, frowning. 

"He made it," Henry said frankly, pointing the tip of his sword towards Will's direction, who gave an annoyed look. 

"Ah."

"William Turner a companion of yours?"

"Ye could say that…"

"And your ship, is she here yet, Captain?" Henry asked quickly, handing her sword to Will, who immediately set off to work.

"Now, stickin' yer nose in places not wanted, eh?" 

"Curiosity, is all," Henry snapped quickly, before settling herself down on a stool and petting the back of the tired looking mule affectionately. "Now, the name of your ship?"

"_The Black Pearl,_ lass," Jack said, almost in awe. "The fastest ship in the Car-"

"_The Black Pearl_?" Henry laughed loudly, wiping a few tears from her eyes. "I would expect the Captain of that legendary, infamous ship to be a clever, cunning man…not the likes of oafish you."

"I'm sorry ye feel that way, lassie," Jack replied in a strained voice. "But we set sail today, and ye won't have ter see the likes of me oafish self again."

"You're not really going to expect me to believe you, are you?" Henry asked.

"No, no," Will said in a far corner, cutting off Jack's snide remark and lifting up Henry's sword and examining it carefully. "He really is the captain of the _Black Pearl_." He chuckled before continuing, still holding up the blade in the dim light and speaking with a light, joking tone. "I know it's hard to believe, but he is actually a great captain," 

"Really?" Henry said in a somewhat reluctance; still not bothering to hide the amused tone in her voice. 

"Really," Jack replied, feeling his temper flare up inside of him. Straining all of this, he replied in the calmest tone possible. "Bloody, really!" 

"Damn." 

****

…

I'm sorry for not putting anything exciting in this chapter. 

I'm also sorry for the delay. This was a hard chapter to put together, and I have no idea why. I guess it's always a bit difficult in the beginning, because whatever you put in the beginning affects what's in the end. I'm a bit afraid of what you think…

This weeks product: An Electricity powered Jack Doll, you push the lever on the back and it dances around a plastic fire singing _the song. _Review, and one will be flying your way. Delivered by Jack Sparrow himself, still wearing one of those dresses. [Innocent look] I don't know, the zipper gets stuck a lot.

Jack: JO…I NEED 'ELP WIT' THEE ZIPPER 'GAIN.

****

Jo: My fingers aren't feelin' to well, I think I'll let a big, brawny pirate captain such as yourself work this one out. 

****

Jack: [Strikes pose] Aye, aye! Cap'n Jack can do it! 

****

[Laughs and points to the purple button suggestively] Go ahead, flame me. I had a hard time writin' this chapter. :P 

A BIG, HUGE, GIGANTIC, ENORMOUS, SPACTACULAR THANK-YOU TO MY REVIEWERS. DayDreamBeliever14 [Thanks so much. :D :D I'm so glad that my fictions bring a few laughs.], **Captainsparrowsfeistylass **[HAH. Phobia of Chicken's sound great. Did you know there is a phobia of peanut butter sticking to the roof of your mouth? :o]**, Xaviere Jade **[Thank you. And where did I get 'fluff-bird' from? I really don't know. I have this stuffed chicken (Not a real one. Hm..Taxidermy) in my room, and I started thinking about how Jack would react to that. And the bird is fluffy..and bird like. So put one and one (I never understood why it was 'two and two') together, and Ta-da. :D] **Rouge **[Can't thank you enough for the correction you made. Made me feel like an idiot, but I need that once in a while.] **Jaffa Fairy **[Ah! A new reviewer. Thanks so much! :D] **Nikki Stagger wall **[I guess Jack really wanted that chicken. I don't know, ask him!] **Ed-Wood **[I'm so glad you find it funny. I'm really glad that you like my other stories, too!] **Thanks again! **


	4. Black Pearl

****

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one.

Check the end of this chapter for briberies, reminders, thanks and such. 

Lip Balm 

…

There was a moment of awkward silence before Henry jumped up from the stool, sending it clattering behind her and into a pile of grimy, untouched hay. She stood up, hands on her hips and a grim look on her face of complete seriousness. 

"Take me with you," she said with a hint if slight stubbornness, causing Will to look up from his work and raise his eyebrows.

"Take ye where, love?" Jack asked in a confused tone. 

"The _Black Pearl_, Captain Sparrow," Henry said, eyeing him suspiciously, and then looking at her dirty fingernails, blowing on them in quick huffs. "I would like to join the _Black Pearl._"

There was another short interval of silence before Jack chuckled loudly, placing a dark hand on Henry's shoulder. "The _Black Pearl _is only fer pirates, love. Sorry to break the news, but we aren't exactly a crew of noble, civer-lized men. Well, 'cept Anamaria, who isn't a noble and civer-lized woman." 

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and ask what the crew of the _Pearl _and her ever so infamous captain does, exactly, " Henry stated plainly, shaking off the hand on her shoulder and throwing a look of insolence and annoyance towards Jack's direction.

"We pillage, plunder. Rifle…loot. Drink…" Jack paused before cracking a large smile. "…Up me hearties, yo ho." Will rolled his eyes and set off to work once more, as Jack hummed a little song quietly, wearing a grin.

"Sounds decent enough," Henry said, forcing a small smile. "I can pillage. I can plunder. I can drink…" She paused for a moment, quirking her head to the side. "I can swab the deck, mend sails, cook a decent meal, climb the rigging, fight for more than one lives, work for a pay less than most men and start from the bottom…as cabin girl." 

"Fer someone who's lived by 'er lonesome in the land, you sure know much about a ship, lass," Jack noted, picking up the stool and settling himself down in it. "Why do ye want to go aboard the _Pearl _so badly, any 'ow?" 

"The sea calls, Captain Sparrow."

Jack considered this for a moment, placing an index finger on his chin and then stroking the two braids in his beard thoughtfully. "There be plenty of ships 'round here."

"Pirate ships?"

"…In Tortuga."

"Then let's go to Tortuga, and if I prove to you that I am worthy of sailing with the _Pearl, _then you will have me as part of your crew. And if not, drop me off at Tortuga, so that I may hitch with another pirate ship."

Jack stared at her in disbelief, still not buying the whole deal. "Do ye 'ave a surname, lass?"

"No," Henry stated bluntly. "I was found beached like a common animal." Another pause. 

"I will take ye to Tortuga, and if'n I find ye less talk of what ye claim to be, ye will be dropped off and paid nothing. 'Owever, if'n ye are capable of such duties on a pirate ship, The _Black Pearl_, ye will work as a cabin girl and start at the lowest pay…Do we 'ave an accord?"

"Aye, Cap'n," Henry said, smiling meekly. They each extended their hands and shook briefly twice, and then lowered their hands once again, staring grimly at each other. 

Jack walked over to the window, peering out of it. "We leave soon, I suggest ye to gather a few vitalities for the _trip_." He motioned with his hands towards the door, hurrying her along. 

Henry nodded briefly before setting out towards her home. Turning around, she said, "You have my thanks, Captain Sparrow." Then the door was shut, clicking as the entrance was closed.

A few minutes passed in silence, once again, before it was interrupted by a murmured voice. 

"So why do you think she _really _wants to come aboard the _Black Pearl_?" Will asked, before noting that Henry had forgotten her sword. 

"Not an idea, lad," Jack said thoughtfully, sighing and rubbing his eyes. "She will only be stayin' with meself and me crew 'till Tortuga."

"Tortuga, didn't your crew just get back from there?"

Jack chuckled, "One can ne'er get enough of Tortuga." 

****

…

The _Black Pearl _was finally a near distance to Port Royale, but Anamaria and Gibbs were wise enough to keep the massive ship concealed in a farther distance, where no untrained eye would be able to spot the dark, coal flags. Henry followed Jack and Will towards the dock and the three jumped into a fisherman's boat to row their way towards the _Pearl. _Jack had said his good byes to Elizabeth earlier, getting a light slap on his cheek when he questioned why she awoke so late in the afternoon, or if Will really was a eunuch. 

"What do ye expect from me ship, lass?" Jack asked, interrupting a silence. 

"An adventure," Henry said in a bored tone, as if it mattered less to her than the dirt on her boots. She kept a large bundle of things hidden behind her back as they rowed towards the ship. 

"An adventure," Jack echoed. _She's a bloody liar, Jack. Don't let her fool you, damn it. _He thought in his head. _He's a bloody cad, Henry. Don't let him fool you, damn it. _Henry thought in her head. 

"You 'ide your tongue well, Henry," Jack stated after another silence. "Not so mouthy since I've let ye join me crew…for a few days, that tis."

"Let's not forget the acts of a rather oafish Captain. You'd be surprised at what I can hide, " Henry said with a sweet smile, grabbing her things. 

"I don't doubt that, ye hellcat," Jack said with a tone of light amusement. "But it seems ye've gotten yer tongue back."

"That I have."

Jack and Henry bid their farewells to Will, as Henry thanked him once again for the mending of her chipped sword, which he would now be keeping. They stepped onto the _Pearl,_ as a burst of cheers exploded from around them. There were claps and shouts as Jack spread his arms widely, taking a bow. _Damn Full of himself Captain, _Henry thought to herself, as cheering came from every corner. She picked up the wriggling bundle of things she had brought, and encircled her arms around it, as to stifle a few quiet clucks. 

"Damn it, shut your wretched beak," Henry said, almost tenderly.

"What'd ye say, love?" Jack asked, getting up from his sweeping bow and turning towards her direction.

"Nothing," Henry grumbled, squeezing harder around her sheet full of things. Jack looked at her suspiciously and then broke out into a grim smile. 

He staggered towards the stairs and stood on the second step, spreading his arms wide for an announcement. "Firstly, I'd like to thank Anamaria and Gibbs kindly for takin' care of the _Pearl._" He motioned towards a dark woman with black hair and old looking man with large sideburns. They both grinned, the woman looking pleased and the man looking like a horrid creature.

"And secondly, we will be goin' to Tortuga again for a personal business o' mine. Not that there are any complaints, eh?" Some of the crew laughed, Anamaria rolled her eyes and others nodded in amusement. 

"And thirdly, I'd like to welcome the newest member o' our crew, at least for a few…"

Jack motioned his hands towards Henry, who was standing awkwardly towards the side of the ship. The crew glanced at her curiously. 

"Tis bad luck to 'ave a woman on board, Cap'n!" The man named Gibbs said. 

The crew glanced towards Henry again. "Anamaria is a woman, and she brought nothing but g'luck to this ship." Jack stated plainly. Gibbs was silent for a moment, as the crew nodded in agreement. Sighing, he muttered something about lack of faith in old tales and emerged back into the crowd once more.

"Lastly, this here lass will be our cabin girl." 

The crew glanced at her for the third time, noting on her adult age and then laughing loudly. "A cabin girl," Anamaria started. "That wench looks old enough to be me mam." Henry looked at Anamaria sharply, noting that it was quite impossible for her to look old enough to be the woman's mother, for they looked around the same age.

Henry bit her tongue as the laughing subsided into a dull murmur. _I can work harder than any of them combined, the bilge rats. _

Jack raised his hand for silence once more. 

"Let loose the sails, men. We're goin' to Tortuga!" He cried out with great gusto, climbing down from the stairs and almost running with a look of silent determination towards the helm. Hands reached out eagerly until they rested on the familiar, round frame, and then Captain Jack Sparrow smiled, a most content one, at that. 

****

…

Review, please. :] I'm having a whole bunch of fun writing this story. [Strikes air with fist]

A MILLION ROSES to my reviewers: Daydreambeliever16 [I will keep going, mate!], **Captinsparrowsfeistylass** [Phobia of feathers. That's new! I've never heard of that before.], **Jaffa Fairy **[Aw. Thanks. :] *Big smile*] **Xw0kenn0wX** [Woo. Your username was hard to type out! Haha. Only teasing you. Thanks for the review. It's much appreciated!] **Xaviere Jade **[I thank you for the compliment, and thanks again!] 

****

This weeks bribery: A completely real, Jack Sparrow, autographed picture. Sure, some of the pictures may be stained with rum, but what's the fun of not having any rum stained on photographs, anyhow? Well, Jack was a bit confused when I whipped out a camera and just started clicking, and then I made him write his name over and over again. But he understand. ["Strumpets. I adore 'em"] 

****

Review and one will be flyin' yer way. The photograph comes with a free tri-cornered hat, made completely out of nachos. 


	5. Discovery

****

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one.

Check the end of this chapter for briberies, reminders, thanks and such. 

Lip Balm 

EDIT: JOHNNY DEPP'S BEEN ANNOUNCED AS THE SEXIEST MAN ALIVE BY PEOPLE'S MAGAZINE. [JUMPS UP AND DOWN]

…

The ebony sails filled with thick, salty air as the _Black Pearl _began to move forward, waves crashing into opposite directions of the ship as the momentum of the massive _Pearl _increased. Jack stood at the helm, one hand on the weathered, round wheel and the other on his hip. He turned around swiftly and looked at the ocean he was leaving behind, and then to the ocean ahead of him.

There was the usual clatter of the crewmen, bustling about, trying to please their beloved captain. Jack turned to the direction of Henry, who was sitting on the floor, looking quite expectantly towards him.

"See anything ye'd want to spend the night wit', love?" He asked, raising both eyebrows.

"Nothing worthy of a woman's eyes…" Henry put on a look of annoyance, "My hammock and my duties, Captain."

"Yer hammock?" Jack put a finger on his chin, mouth forming a small circle. "Yeh mean, ye will naught be sleepin' in me own quarters tonight? I insist that you do. Me bed is quite comfortable.." Jack smirked, enjoying the squirming look on Henry's face.

"You keep that tongue in your mouth, Captain Sparrow," Henry said smartly, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling rising from the pit of her stomach. She glanced at Jack, who was still staring at her, eyes glazed with a lustful sheen. "I'd rather be sleeping alone, like the rest of your crew.."

Jack looked incredulous for a moment, eyes roaming across her body, silent mind complaining dearly about the lack of tightness in the woman's clothes. Henry moved to the left a moment, raising her eyebrows in annoyance. 

"The crew doesn't sleep by their lonesome, lass," Jack said, facing the ocean once again. "They sleep almost nex' to each other. Hammocks swingin' from side to side, bumpin' into each other and the sort. Sometimes, a hammock tears and a crewman shares a hammock with another crewman. Other times…" 

Henry tapped her foot impatiently, boots pounding on the wooden floorboards loudly. "Do you, or do you not have a spare hammock?"

"Aye," Jack said with a small smile. "But sadly, there be a large hole in the mid of it. Quite a shame, really."

"Not to worry, Captain, I have brought a needle and some thread. I'm sure I could use some old clothing to patch that up.."

"I suppose," Jack said, giving the helm to Gibbs and walking over to Henry, placing an arm around her shoulders. "But the only space currently available is in a wee corner of me own quarters. Now, ye won't mind placin' yer hammock 'pon that innocent little corner now, would ye?" Jack put on a face of entire seriousness. Henry shrugged once, impatiently wrapping her arms around the familiar, oblong shaped package.

"And my duties?" 

"Anamaria'll handle that."

A dark skinned woman with an overly large hat approached Henry, tossing a package of things sharply into her arms. Henry was careful as not to drop her own things; she caught it clumsily. _Not only is her footwork horrible, _Jack thought. _'Er hand/eye coordination needs working on too.._

"Yer hammock, princess," Anamaria said with a small smile. She directed towards two double doors, surprisingly clean, compared to all the other things on the massive ship. Henry stepped inside the doors and found it to be Jack's quarters. She dropped the hammock, closing the door behind her and opening her own package of things quickly.

A muffled _cluck _was heard, and out stepped a white, golden-beaked chicken. It walked out cautiously, bobbing it's head this way and that., blinking rapidly and jumping about in a paranoid fashion. Jack's quarters would be kept alone by the other men on board, but it would be only a short while before the _dear Captain _himself sauntered in, finding his room as a cave of droppings. She took note of the yellowing maps, hanging in scrolls on the wall, thankful that chickens could not fly. 

Henry looked around nervously, slumping down onto the floor in relief when she realized that no one was watching. Surely the chicken would be found out by night time, but until then, the beloved bird would have to be kept a secret.

"Now, you stay in here and don't make a noise…or a mess," Henry whispered, adding the last bit when noticing a large, cushy looking bed by the back wall. "_Captain _Jack won't be too keen on this, but it's the best we've gotten so far.."

The chicken bobbed it's head once and clucked loudly twice, agreeing. 

Henry shushed it, stroking the feathers affectionately and then hesitating before getting up. She sighed, lifting her hands and dropping them. "Ye damn fluff-bird," she imitated. 

****

…

Henry's arms and legs ached with every step she took, a pounding beat drumming itself all over her body, as if a hammer were being dropped on her head again and again. She winced as she went over the list of things to be done, and found out that she still had to wipe the deck and create some sort of meal on board.

Anamaria had given her a long list of things to be done before nightfall, and that nightfall was nearing mightily close. Jack watched her from a distance, making sure no snide comments escaped Henry's lips. She stayed quiet, though, and remained polite to everyone. Including himself.

"She wants something," Jack muttered, taking generous sips of his rum and watching the rippling waves beneath him. Henry bent over, picking up a bucket and grabbing a rag from a heap of greasy clothes in a corner. Jack watched intently, suspicious and intrigued. 

"Enjoyin' the view, love," He slurred. Henry merely nodded, turning the other direction, wiping the floorboards with great fury. "I enjoy me deck sparklen clean, now," He said. "No need to chisel a hole in 'em."

Henry slowed down, pokes of hair falling in front of her face. She brushed them away, careful as to not look too worn out. In quite a long time, the deck was shining with a glowing luster, as Jack walked around on the burnished deck , observing. Sure enough, the layer of filth that had concentrated itself on building up on the floor was now gone.

"Ye did a g'job," Jack praised. He circled around her, eyeing her suspiciously. "And supper?"

"In a moment," Henry said, picking up two buckets of dirty water and emptying it over the side of the ship. She washed her hands quickly, ignoring the protests from her aching joints. Turning to a man with graying hair, she asked, "Excuse me, sir, can you point me to the kitchens?"

A large gold and blue parrot flew to the man's shoulder, screeching, _Shiver me timbers. Shiver me timbers. _The man pointed towards a straggly looking room, giving a wrinkly smile. 

"He's a mute, lass, " Gibbs called from the helm, wisps of hair flitting around in the breeze. The mute man opened his mouth, revealing a set of blacking teeth and the remains of his tongue. 

"Evidently.." Henry said, sticking out her tongue, as if making sure that hers was still intact. 

"Terrible bad luck, she is," He muttered to Anamaria, who was standing casually behind Gibbs. Anamaria watched her, remembering Jack's own reaction with Mr. Cotton. "Aye," She agreed. 

Henry entered into the kitchen, looking around at the barrels of pickles, packages of sea biscuits and the few tankards of ale and rum. There were wooden bowls and a few windows, hardly any utensils and many mugs, unwashed. Spider homes had begun to grow like hair in many corners, sticking out in all directions, like an outstretched hand. Like fluffy feathers.

Henry decided that she would have to check on her animal friend soon. She walked over to a drawer, pulling it out and revealing two squirming mice and a dead roach in the corner. 

"And what'll we be havin'?" Jack said, surprising her. Henry jumped, turning around swiftly. Eyes widened when she saw that a fluffy, white chicken was squirming lightly in his grasp. "A nice bird, perhaps?"

"Two mice, instead," She declared snidely, concealing her surprise and picking up one by the worm-like tail. It wriggled around for a moment, before she dropped it back into the drawer, shutting it. "Or a roach?" Jack tightened his grip around the birds neck, as it made a strangled noise. "Drop him, you bloody rat." 

Jack smirked. "Funny, last time I tried to catch this here fluff-bird, and did I a terrible job at doin' it. S'mazin' what a suppressin' bed sheet will do.." 

She rushed over to the Captain, attempting to pry his arms loose, and failing. Jack smiled triumphantly, finally dropping the bird into Henry's cradling arms when she started to use her fingernails. 

"A bit desperate," he muttered, looking at the fury swept woman and her bird intently before continuing. "Ye did a terrible job at tryin' to conceal it, love. One'd have to be both deaf and blind as not to hear and see the squaking, mangy bird, flappin' around in me quarters."

"I wasn't attempting to conceal him," she spat. "Just… hidden for a few."

"Now, I'd 'preciate it if'n you gave me one good reason as to not throw that fluff bird o'er board," Jack said with a smile. "…or to eat 'im for supper."

Henry took a step back, taking out her sword. "I'll kill you before you come near him!"

"All this for a fluff-bird?" Jack asked with a raise of eyebrows. He added, "Again?"

Henry hesitated before putting away her weapon, shaking her head. She would never be able to cross blades in her worn out predicament. Jack reached over, placing his head close to her shoulder. "Now, do ye want ter tell Cap'n Jack all 'bout yer troubles?"

"No," Henry said firmly. Jack grunted, leaning in close to her face. 

"Ye've been quiet, love. Now, I know that it isn't common amongst women, but ye best be telling me where that birdy comes in with the _Pearl _and meself." Henry stared back, dark eyes boring into his own. 

"There is nothing that involves your ship and her Captain, Captain. I am but a lonely woman, searching for the sea," Henry said in even breaths, striking herself mentally for sounding like a beggar. "At least have me here until Tortuga. Even then, I will work my bloody ass off for no pay, until the _Pearl _is shining and ready to leave." 

Jack stared for a moment, eyes searching for any catches or traps. "Until Tortuga, then…" 

Henry nodded pathetically, reminding herself that there would be time for convincing later. Jack left the kitchen quarters, as Henry searched through the cabinets, dropping her chicken onto the floor, cursing madly. "Damn Captain, I'll show that bloody bastard what's going to be for sup. My own feet, that cad. We'll show him, Chicky, won't we. Bloody great captain that oaf is, slinking 'bout and not waiting for a good explanation, lustful jackass.."

"And m'dear Henrietta," Jack called at the doorway, slightly muffled. "I expect ye and yer "Chicky" to be in me quarters in a few. The crew can eat their own feet, those cads." There was a loud chuckle, and then the creak of a floorboard, as the sound of stepping boots faded away. 

Chicky clucked once, evidently as frustrated as Henry was. 

****

…

Please review. :]

What, you want bribes? Fine. Today, I bring you the complete autobiography of Captain Jack Sparrow. He wrote it while he was locked in my closet, I forced him to write out his whole life, detail by detail. And he did, and now I'm going to use it to bribe my reviewers.

Mind you, the handwriting is a bit…slanted and scraggly, but it'll do.

__

Excerpt from page 105. "I ne'er like chickens. Nay, they be cluck-cluckin' all the time, and they spew they're dropping from their asses much too many times a day. I dun't think I even take a shit that many times in a week. But no…good ol' Henry gotster brin' that damned fluff bird onto me ship. ME SHIP. I mean, how dare she. It is I, CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW, INFAMOUS CAPTAIN OF THE BLACK PEARL..and animal caretaker? I dun't think so, mate. Captain Jack Sparrow was going to have a word with that gel. Gorgeous as she was, she wasn't goin' to get away wit' it!" 

****

Review, and get your copy today! 

And a BIG, HUGE THANKS to my reviewers! Bellethephilosophers'scookie [Chickens do rock! They taste good, too. ;]] **xw0kenn0wX** [Not to worry! There will be more!] **Captinsparrowsfeistylass **[I'm glad you like my story! Let's hope he doesn't hurt the poor chickie. :/], **Ed-wood** [I'm so thrilled to hear that you like my stories. :D And your Benny and Joon story is going about marvelously. So don't worry about it!,] **Nikki Stagger wall **[Thanks for the review, and guess what. DECEMBER SECOND IS MY BIRTHDAY. WOO!] 

I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written! :] 


	6. Dropping of Chickens

****

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one.

Check the end of this chapter for briberies, reminders, thanks and such. 

Lip Balm 

…

"Ye see, lass, a respectable cap'n, such as meself, deserves the respect from a cabin girl, such as yerself. Respectively, respect should be given at both ends of a certain predicament, and since the cap'n has given the cabin girl the respect that she deserves, I think it only fair that the respect is given back in return. Especially since the said cap'n has the said cabin girl's life in 'is hands. Savvy?" 

Henry cocked an eyebrow, stroking a few feathers on the curve of Chicky's back, who bobbed it's head once, batting an eye in a tired motion. "I…savvy," Henry said reluctantly. Grabbing onto both ends of her hammock, she stretched it open, breathing a sigh of relief when she found no hole to patch. 

"Though I don't quite understand what sorts of captain duties you have on board," She said, hanging up her hammock in a corner. "Mr. Turner claims you are a great captain, though most of all you say seems to be rehearsed, over used or.." 

Jack turned around swiftly, raising his fingers, exasperation written clearly on his face. "Ye know nothing of bein' a captain, darling. If yeh could do better, then I shall give you me left arm. Honestly, woman, darlin', love, I am getting mighty close to throwin' ye and yer damned fluff bird o'er board. Now, do we need to go through me speech again?"

Henry shook her head, as Jack walked to the double doors, scowling something fierce. He shut it behind him.

"Captain Jack Sparrow does not rehearse!"

****

…

Jack awoke to a gentle stroking at the base of his throat, a smooth, liquid like movement spreading warmth and a delightful tenderness across his chest and vertically down his forehead. A small nip was placed on his earlobe as he turned sleepily, muttering. 

"I knew ye'd come 'round, love," He said, reaching out to grab a hold of the body that he had first laid eyes on in a dark alley way, dressed in men's clothing and a swift sword at the belt. "But ye ne'er told me ye wanted ter play rough." He opened his eyes, preparing to nip affectionately at the woman next to him, cozy in bed. They widened when he faced a body of smooth, white feathers. 

"Bloody hell," He cried out, jumping out of his bed. He swiftly pulled at his sheets, knocking the bird down to the floor with a strangled noise. "Cursed bird ye are, ye damn chicken from 'ell." He turned to the hammock and found it empty of Henry. A rumpled sheet was swirled on top of it, as well as a sword and a bag of what appeared to be grain. 

"Enjoy your night, Captain Sparrow?" Henry bent down to pick up Chicky, and sat at the corner of the squashy bed. "By the way, you have some droppings on the base of your throat.." She motioned with her hands, pointing towards a little patch of skin right above his chest. 

Jack looked down, clawing at his throat with a shirt, which was sprawled upon his bed. "Out!" He cried out. "Ye and yer bloody bird, get out, the both of ye. We're droppin' ye off at Tortuga in an hour, so pack yer things, ye hellcat." 

"Well, that's sort of thing I wanted to talk to you about.." Henry looked down at her feet, stroking Chicky. 

Jack raised his eyebrows and scoffed. "Are ye telling me that after all the mess ye've caused on this here ship, ye want me to let ye stay?"

"Mess? I made no mess. I worked off my bloody ass…" 

Jack opened his mouth, "Bringing that _bird _on to me ship and not telling me…And ye allowed 'im to shit all o'er me in me slumber. Ye wouldn't get in bed with me..Ye tried ter kill me."

"I hardly call that a mess, Captain Sparrow. You told me, in the Smithery, to grab essentials for the trip to Tortuga. Chicky, here, is an essential. I also hold no responsibility to my bird taking a certain liking to you. Or your throat, for that matter. Either way, both are hardly attractive," She paused, remembering the long, tedious _respect _speech she got the night before. "And I wasn't really going to kill you. This sword...is for good luck." 

"Good luck?"

"Good luck, yes. Now, how about it Captain Sparrow? You do not deny that I make a good cabin girl."

"Aye, I'll have ter agree wit' ye on that. Yer not half bad, love." Jack sat on the bed, picking at the droppings at his throat with his finger and examining it carefully before flicking it off to the other side of the room. "But what do ye really want wit' me ship?"

"A bleedin' ship experience, you oaf," Henry cried out, jumping up from the bed. "You always expect some kind of hidden meaning behind every person that crosses your path. Or crosses your blade, for that matter. Which brings me to my reasoning. I can fight."

"That you can…interesting. Now, lassie, ye've convinced me, I'll have ye on me ship," 

"Really?" 

"Aye.."

"The catch?" 

Jack put on his shirt hastily, examining his rings, mouth forming a small circle. "Respect is what ye will give ter me and the rest of me crew." He paused. "And as your Captain, I 'ave a certain right ter know about yer background. To make it known that ye are a good man, good pirate. Woman, I mean. I'll ask ye to answer truthfully. Follow these, and I swear by the pain o' death, I will have ye as a member of me ship."

Henry replayed all that Jack said in her mind, a conscious voice skipping around in the pit of her stomach joyously. "Ah yes, Respect. You shall get that, Captain Sparrow. As long as you give me yours first. Which you did…As for the queries, I also agree on my own mothers grave, to answer truthfully." Henry stuck out her hand again, which was met by a slightly tanner one, as they both shook firmly.

"Now, yer full name?"

"Henrietta. I was found floating on a raft," She stated completely casually, as if that were her full name. "I'm not even quite sure if my name really is Henry…" Jack looked unsure, thinking in his head. _Remind me, Captain Jack Sparrow, of why ye are letting this wench onto the Pearl? _Jack shook off the thought, deciding that all would be revealed in due time.

"And yer bird, it have a name?" 

"Yes, it's name is Chicky." 

Jack smirked. "And it seems ter me that ye have some…attachment ter this birdy. Any reason?"

"No," Henry said, again casually. "Just a pet, actually. Had it since a young child, and I guess an animal-human relationship gets out of hand, sometimes."

Jack nodded understandingly, circling around the room as the ship swayed from side to side. "Are ye a virgin, love?"

Henry stared, opening her mouth to protest. "What is the reason for this inquiry?" 

"Oh, jus' fer future references. Mayhaps…It's jus' common curiosity."

"I refuse to answer that question, you damn wheedling pig." 

"Ah, a blossomin' young lass, I see," Jack smirked. Again, that squirming look was on Henry's face, as she flushed a red color, the same shade of the color she was in the first day aboard. He stopped, enjoying the scarlet color before opening his mouth to speak, "Now, where is that fluff bird?" 

Jack spotted the bird, plucking at a few kernels of corn in a far corner. Grabbing a large, white sheet, he thrust the long piece of cloth onto the bird, capturing it in a thin sack. 

"Ah, best throw this animal o'er board, eh?" He headed towards the door, a squirming animal in his grasp. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU BLOODY JACK ASS," Henry cried out, lunging towards Jack. She reached for her sword, the sudden seriousness of the situation dawning on her when she realized that her only weapon was on her hammock, amongst rumpled sheets and a flat pillow. 

Jack burst out of his quarters, walking over to the side of ship and extending his hand and arm to the peaceful waters below. Even of the peaceful condition of the serene waters, the bird would drown in the first minute. Chickens could not fly. Chickens could not swim. Henry cursed Chicky for being so helpless.

"Now, Henry, love, I'm goin' ter attempt to ask again. It seems ter me that ye have some…attachment ter this birdy. Any reason?"

Henry stared intently, biting her lip furiously at the doorway of the Captain's quarters. The crew looked towards her direction, wide eyed and curious. Anamaria smirked at the helm, twisting the wheel around gently, as Gibbs emerged from the galley, chewing on a biscuit. 

"Ah, I see, then," Jack said, shaking the bag gently. A smothered cluck was heard, coming from the pouch. "Funny thing about our little accord, here. Yeh see, ye failed ter mention anything about old _Chicky _ter stay on me ship."

"As I forgot to mention that my mother is not dead," Henry spat, walking towards Jack. "I have no grave to swear on."

Jack smiled, a twinkling of golden teeth was shone. "Aye, lassie. You're a quick one. But are ye quick enough to save your ol' bird from the sea if'n I drop 'im? And to save yerself…" He stopped, swaying slightly. "Now, as for your certain attachment to this animal…"

Henry hung her head, defeated. "Damn you, Sparrow."

"It touches me deeply, darlin'."

They entered back into his quarters, a sullen looking Henry and a triumphant Jack Sparrow crossing the familiar, double doors. "Back to work, ye bilge rats! We'll be at Tortuga soon." 

"Aye!" They cried out, (omitting Cotton). Gibbs and Anamaria tilted their head slightly, to see if any distinguishable words could be perceived from the Captain's quarters. Upon hearing nothing, they turned to each other and gave a shrug. 

The crew set to bustling around again, the familiar noises of the breaking day _Pearl _sounding softly throughout the morning, Caribbean sea. 

****

…

A BIG HUGE THANKS to my REVIEWERS. [Passes out Pirate candy] THANK YOU SO MUCH. 

[Points towards the little purple button] C'mon, Sparky. I know you want to. You want to review this story. No? Bribes? You want bribes? Yes. OOKAYY..Today's chapter brings you Captain Jack Sparrow cologne. No, it's not ax affect, or however you spell it, but it does have that certain edge. Guys, spray it on, and become the newest chick magnet. Girls, spray it around you room, to enjoy that smell of sea. All in a silver aerosol can. So not only can you smell great, smell something that smells great, you can also leave a hole in the ozone layer.

Oh yeah, Tim Burton fans, give me a huge punch in the shoulder. Because man, I adore that guy. [Random] Wow, I'm real sorry for not putting anything romantic in the chapters. Frankly, I have trouble writing it. But trust me, I will get over that hurtle and romance will come. I'm even thinking about rating this to R in later chapters. If you get me drift..

Review and get your _Captain's Musk. _

Jack: OH JO! I LOVE YOU, MARRY ME. 

****

Jo: Yep…he's been drinking rum. 

****

Jack: THAS RIGHT, YE BAD EGG.

****

Jo: Let's go to Vegas! 

****

Jack: That like Tortuga?

****

Jo: It's the closest you'll get. 

****

Jack: Kay. 


	7. Revisit

****

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one.

Check the end of this chapter for briberies, reminders, thanks and such. 

Lip Balm 

__

Italics is a flashback from the perspective of the person speaking. In this case, Henry. 

****

…

The _Pearl_ creaked as Jack stepped into a corner, settling himself down on a chair and awaited a decent explanation from a rather irritated looking woman at the doorway. It was silent for a moment, and then Henry walked up to Jack, thrust out her palm, and held it in front of his nose. Jack drew his head back, awaiting a slap, unfamiliar approach as it were. 

"Well?" Henry asked, eyes widening at the complete stupidity of the Captain.

"Well…" Jack cleared his throat once. "Five fingers, five finger...nails. A silver ring… " A pause. "As for your fluff bird.."

"Captain Sparrow," Henry scoffed, rolling her eyes in clear annoyance. "Are you so blind as not to see this?" She pushed her hand towards his face, tilting her palm upwards in the candlelight, sliding it back and forth on an imaginary plane hovering in the air. Sure enough, a thin, twisting scar pointed from her middle finger to her wrist, where the mark ended. 

"Love, a scar is nothing to be pompous 'bout. I have one right on me thigh, a nice long one too. Had a run in wit' this swordfish and seven electrical eels…"

"That's our route," Henry interrupted. "That's our route to the treasure."

"…a stingin' jellyfish an' a turtle with…treasure, love? Now, I think we be missin' a few crucial details. Pray tell, what does a scar haf' to do with treasure..?" Jack leaned back on his chair, balancing on one leg, two grimy boots crossed at the ridge of a desk. 

Henry sighed, situating herself comfortably on the corner of the Captain's bed. Jack motioned for her to speak, curiosity written in clear letters across his face. 

She breathed in, picking up Chicky and stroking a few feathers on the curve of it's back. Henry reached into her pocket, fishing out an object, clasping it in her fist. Jack leaned forward, eager to look at the hidden object in her palm. Henry threw it lightly into the air, as Jack caught it and glanced at it with little interest.

"A gem, Captain Sparrow," Henry said plainly. She looked at the jewel in Jack's soiled hand. It was a prime example of a traditional treasure. The size of a little bit more than half her pinky, a bit larger in width, a hazy color with a crimson shade. 

Jack looked at it curiously and then handed it back to Henry. "It's not worth much, love," He said blandly. "We're looking fer treasure, lass. Not a few scattered stones."

Henry lifted her palm again, examining her hand. The creases in her hand were fairly deep, a bit grimy from a days work and peach in color. She traced the scar with her pinky finger, staring into a candle flame. 

She tossed the gem into the air and caught it in her hand. 

"How much do you think about a cave full of these would be worth?" 

****

…

__

The weather was warm, the water calm and the skies a clear blue, something in contrast to the foul mood of most people in town. Carts screeched to loud halts as a young woman ran across the roads, legs thrusting into the dirt road with every step of the run she took. Beads of sweat trailed down her forehead as she ran towards the dock, watching the little boat bob tranquilly in the water. She hopped into the wearing boat, rowing with all her might, tucking a piece of parchment into her boot. 

"I have it, Captain Rackham," Henry stated firmly, upon bursting into the Captain's quarters. She handed the parchment to the captain, exhausted. He unrolled it, stroking his beard thoughtfully while scanning through the intricate markings on the worn out map. 

"G'job, lassie, ye've done me well," He said, rolling up the map once more and sticking it in his pocket. He got up from his chair, walking towards the door. 

"And my pay?" Henry asked, shutting the entrance. 

They eyed each other curiously for a few moments, and then caught each other in a fierce kiss, arms tangling and sweat mixing with the salty, sea air. He was a good looking man, with two pieces of blue stones for eyes and a tangling smile, as if something were it's very own joke. Sandy brown hair was curtained across his forehead, although the salt had matted even the deepest knots in the auburn mane. 

"What happened to your hand?" Captain Rackham asked, raising Henry's bandaged palm. She pressed her lips against Captain Rakhams and answered it with a deep embrace. 

****

…

That night they made love, professing their undying adoration for each other. Together they dreamed of holding that sacred future of riches together. 

****

…

"He was gone when I woke up, Captain," Henry said with a small smile. "They tossed me overboard and left me on a foreign beach. He wasn't cruel. Just driven.." Henry looked up from her palm, not noticing that the small flame had burned a small corner of her hand. She shook it off and looked at Jack, smirking. 

"So ye were 'is strumpet, is that it?"

"No, never," Henry said. "I am no one's whore. We loved each other…once." She laughed, touching the raw part of her hand and smiling wildly. _A crooked gel, that one is, _Jack thought, giving a friendly, short grin. 

"And yer hand? Ye did that?"

"Yes. I suspected something like that would happen. So we both lied to each other…" Henry laughed, startling Chicky, who squaked and fluttered to Jack's side. "I knew that I'd have to write it down somewhere. Somewhere permanent, I guess. Well, this is just the basic outline of the whole route, don't think you could take us across the sea from this scar, eh?"

Jack was silently contemplating the catches of this well thought out story. He raised his eyebrows, setting all four legs of his chair firmly down on the floor. 

"Now, the treasure would've already been taken by Captain Racker…or whatever it was. He had the map."

"Nay," Henry said, scooping up Chicky. "A personal friend of mine has it in his clutches, right now."

"Who?" Jack asked suspiciously, eyeing Henry through squinted eyes. 

And then there was a strangled chirp as Henry turned Chicky upside down, his legs fiercely kicking in the air. She grabbed a small knife, edging gently across the soft underside of the bird, feathers flying in all directions. Henry let Chicky go after a few long and tedious minutes, as the bird flapped about, irritated at it's now unruly feathers.

Henry held up a parchment, folded into a small square. It was yellowed and worn, as if it had gone through a hurricane and barely survived. She plucked off the feathers, opening the paper and revealing a weathered, but all together readable map. 

"It wasn't real," Henry said, holding the map in one hand and the gem in another. "I was planning to give it to him the next morning…if he was there."

"If ye had the map, then why did ye do _that _to yer hand?" Jack asked, motioning with his hands towards Henry's own palm.

"Ah, Captain Sparrow," Henry said with a laugh, scooping up the bird and planting a large kiss on bend of it's back. "Chicky wasn't around back then." 

****

…

Jack was silent, gazing at the small gem at Henry's grasp. He walked up to her, grabbed the jewel from her grasp and examined it, handing it back to her only a second later. Jack scooped away Chicky with a sweep of his arms and planted a large kiss on it's beak. 

"I love ye, ye rotten rat. Ye damned fluff bird from 'ell.." It bit Jack's goatee and pulled. "No no..I didn't mean that." Rubbing his chin, he dropped the bird and faced the confused woman at his right. 

"And ye, ye gorgeous gel from the sea," Jack declared, opening his arms widely. He attempted to scoop away Henry from her legs, something which was returned by a hard _bonk _on his nose. 

Wincing, he croaked, "Deserved that…Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_, lass." 

****

…

Today's my birthday! :] Or yesterday was, depending on how slow Fanfiction is going to react. :P It's December Second. [SAME DAY AS POTC COMES OUT. HOW LUCKY AM I!!!] 

Anyway, a BIG HUGE THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS. AWW. I LOVE YOU GUYS. [STRANGLE] 

Anyway, no bribes today. TODAY, IS MY BIRTHDAY. SO INSTEAD OF A FRUIT BASKET OR A BLENDER OR SOMETHING, YOU GET TO GIVE ME SOMETHING CHEAPER.

A REVIEW. :] [Technically…that's bribing.] 


	8. Tortugan Times

****

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one.

Check the end of this chapter for briberies, reminders, thanks and such. 

Lip Balm 

P.S. You asked for longer chapters. Here it is! 

…

****

Rubbing his nose furiously, Captain Jack Sparrow sunk into his bed and then got up fiercely, eyeing Henry with great suspicion and squinting his eyes into narrow, kohl edged slits. He leaned his head back against the polished wooden pole, resting his spine fully at the plane of the post and gazing at the nervous woman before him. She stared back, a questioning look on her face. 

"What," She said, finally breaking the trance and looking away.

He smirked over the small triumph, "No pullin' any twists," Jack raised one finger, Henry rolled her eyes at the worn habit. "Once we arrive t'Tortuga, the treasure map stays here. Ye're not to stay on this ship when we dock. Ye don't expect me to trust yeh now, eh?" _Really twitchy, that one, _he thought silently, _Interesting. That's very interesting. _

Henry nodded in agreement, face contorting into a smirk, "The feeling is mutual, Captain. Peas in a pod.* As for my end of this mutual relationship, I want you in my sight. God only knows that you can scurry into this ship and off with it."

"Ah, an' God only knows ye want me in yer sight, Miss. Henry," Jack returned with a smirk, arising from his seat and extending his hand towards Henry. "Now, the crew an' I'll discuss the matters of this here treasure. Along wit' ye, o'course. Equal shares, that's how the said treasure is t'be divided. As for the route…we'll figure it after our bit o' fun in Tortuga. D'we have an accord?" Henry extended her own hand and they shook firmly. 

"It's really quite foolish to shake every time an accord is made, Captain Sparrow," Henry said smartly. "Do you not trust a harmless lass like me?"

"Harmless?" Jack snorted, laughing. "Of the two of us, I'm not the one who carved a scar into me palm, deceived a Pirate Captain, stole a treasure map and all done it for riches. It's not much encouragement to trust ye now, eh? Aye, if I were ye, I would have made the said scar on me thigh," He smiled, two of his gold teeth showing behind the stretched lips. Henry looked down to his thighs and immediately looked up, once realizing that Jack was still studying her.

"I'm rather keen on carving, Captain. You know, whittling with knives, that sort of thing. I'm willing to carve an X on your forehead if you are. So that next time, I know just where to stab a blade."

Jack chuckled, sketching the imagery in his mind, "Now, that's quite thee offer Henry, but I'll hafta decline." 

"Now that you mention your forehead…you have some of Chicky's droppings on it." She laughed loudly, watching a perplexed Captain pick at his forehead irritably. "And **that**, is why people were meant to take baths." Taking a large sniff of the stuffy atmosphere inside the Cabin, she put on a sour look and burst out of the room, still chuckling. 

****

…

Tortuga was a filthy, smelly place, reeking of the wafting, stinking smell unwashed men and pungent vomit often made when mixed in a crowded area of prancing concubines and overcrowded pubs. Naturally, it was sweet home for Captain Jack Sparrow. He tipped his hat and grinned cheekily to a man swallowing great amounts of rum from two mugs. _Poor devil's going to wake up with a hell of a hangover, _Henry thought, glancing at the porky man in disgust. 

The crew was off again, as naturally as flies swarmed on a mound of dung, exploring for tastes and sticking like paste. _God only knows what they're doing, _Henry thought, immediately regretting that when she saw a man that looked like Gibbs enter a brothel.

They walked into the nearest pub, Henry trailing behind Jack, keeping a sharp eye as not to lose him. Though it seemed impossible, with his extravagant voice booming loudly into choruses of cliché Pirate songs. 

"Yo ho YO ho a PIRAAATTEESSS LIFE FER MEEEEE," He finished in a belching, low tone…finally. Henry breathed a sigh, happy for the song to come to an end. "I love this song." He whispered into Henry's ear as they approached the bar. 

"Two rums," He said simply, staring at the bartender who uncannily resembled a hairy squash, and tossing a few coins. The bartender handed them two beaten mugs, flowing richly with a terrible reeking liquid. He handed one to Jack and one to Henry.

"No, no," Henry said, pushing the mug back. "I don't drink rum."

"Second ones for me, love," Jack said, grabbing the second mug with his left hand, two fingers swinging in the air and walking to a small table in the far corner. 

"Oh…" Henry muttered. "You don't happen to any water, do you?" The bartender, scratching his sideburns and picking a few stray hairs out, walked towards the back and approached with another mug. Henry paid the man and thanked him.

Sitting down across from Jack, who was almost halfway through his first mug already, she took a heavy gulp of her own. Spitting it out immediately, she peered into her cup and emptied it onto the floor. "It's bloody grog."

"Aye."

"I asked for water."

"Did ye now," Jack said with a smile. "Ye've never been to Tortuga, eh?"

"No," Henry said, peering into her mug again, as if it were to re-fill itself with the foul substance. "I've sailed about a bit. But never been to a place like this." She motioned with her hands around the room, steadying her arm in front of a whore and an old looking man ticking each other under the chins. Henry shuddered. 

She spent the next few minutes walking around the pub, dodging swinging arms and buffoon men with outstretched hands. Finally growing weary of the atmosphere, she plopped in front of Jack once more, who was finishing his last mug in silence. Another unsteady moment past in silence. Jack gulped down his last drop of rum and got up. 

"You addlebrained fool," Henry spat. "You sat me here so I could watch you drink rum?" 

"You didn't want to drink, darlin'" Jack said, placing his hat on crookedly and leaving the bustling pub behind him. 

"Where to now, _Oh wise Captain?_" 

Jack grinned cheekily. "How about to a brothel?"

****

…

Henry stopped in front of the crooked looking building, staring inside the doorway. Jack was behind her, nudging her along. "Now, inside ye go now, yer blockin' the doorway, love." Henry moved aside, allowing Jack to enter but remaining where she stood. "I'm not going in there, Captain." 

"No, we don't haf' to," Jack said with a nod. "There are plenty more brothels here." He raised his arms wildly and shook his hips. "Welcome to Tortuga, love." 

Henry looked at him, face contorted into a look of pure disgust. Lips curled into a sneer, knowing that Jack only wished to torture her into this house of prostitution. 

"No need fer that look, love. I'm to meet Gibbs in here." He paused when he saw the incredulous look on her face. "You know, discussing the plans and such." He entered into the brothel, walking quickly into a far corner and stopping once or twice to take notice of an attractive woman in a low cut dress, grimy with drink and dirt. "Hurry along now." He motioned with her hands. 

Henry entered into the room, cautiously looking around and keeping her hand close to the hilt of her sword. Upon reaching the shaky table, she pulled up a chair and looked uncomfortably around. "Why a brothel, Gibbs?"

He looked perplexed for a moment and then responded with a nod, "Aye, it's good luck."

****

…

Jack walked drunkenly down the streets, stumbling over his feet and landing into a heap on the side of a wall. Henry stared at him, getting extremely weary of walking around like a child. _If I may be so bold to point out, you **smart **girl, _Henry thought, watching Jack get up again and squint his eyes at a few buildings. _I'm getting led by a man who can't see two feet in front of him. Damn Sparrow._ **Jack had lied. **Him and Gibbs had not "discussed" any plans at all. They had simply sat there and laughed, taking gigantic swigs of rum and eventually falling into a state of drunken stupor. 

He stopped in front of one rickety looking building. "Inn…no." And another. "No…" Finally, he stopped in front of one. "AH-HAH. That's the one." Entering, he talked to the man at the counter, waving his hands about. 

"One…one room," He said finally. The man nodded and pointed down a hallway. 

"One room also," Henry started. 

"Sorry, lass, we've all been taken 'night," The man responded, not sounding sorry in the slightest bit. "Ye can go t'that man, though," He pointed towards a man sitting down on the floor, eyes glazed and a mug still in hand. A dribble of rum sloped down an unshaved chin as he smiled sweetly towards Henry's direction, looking very much like an overstuffed boar. "'E took the biggest room, 'e did."

Henry declined with a weary sigh, "Are you sure every room has been taken?"

"Aye, you can try to barter a room into the brothel if you like," The innkeeper said. Henry thought for a moment, remembering the women prancing about with dresses halfway down their chests, flaunting all they had from head to toe. 

She declined once more, walking up to Jack. "I'll sleep on the _Pearl_, if it's not too much."

"Nay, yer not, love," Jack slurred, draping his arm around her shoulders. "Ye can sleep in me room. All cozy and the like, savvy?"

"Why not the _Pearl? _It's not as if I could commandeer a whole ship and dock into any port all by myself…Jack? Jack?" Henry grumbled and looked over to Jack, who had practically fallen asleep at her shoulders. Growling, she dropped him into the ground, his eyes snapping open once he landed on the floor with a thud. No one turned around. Apparently it was normal for a man to fall asleep at a woman's shoulder and get thrown onto the floor. 

Jack got up and walked crookedly into the hallway, eyes still half closed. He stopped in front of each door, leaning his ear against it and listening for sounds. Finally, he came to the 6th one, leaned and entered. There was one bed with a scratchy looking blanket. Jack walked over to the bed and collapsed onto it, the sounds of snoring swirling around the room in a matter of seconds. 

Henry spotted an unstable looking chair and sat in it, closing her eyes and tilting her head back as comfortably as she could. Even so, she knew that a terrible cramp would invade the base of her neck by morning. 

****

…

That was her first thought by morning, when she opened her eyes and stretched out her arms, curling her fingers and yawning. She knew that the first thing that she'd feel was the cramping at the base of her neck, and she was prepared for it. She tilted her head back, feeling no pain. 

Rolling her head, she turned to face none other than Captain Jack Sparrow, his breath tickling her cheek and a peaceful expression on his face. Her eyes widened in surprise as she rose to get up, only to find an arm swivel around her waist. 

He muttered in his sleep, "Henry, yer so warm…"

Henry raised her eyebrow, holding back her anger, eager to hear what he had to say. "Now, shut that smart mouth of yers and git back in to bed, y'gel." Her other eyebrow went up as she wriggled from under his grasp and raised her right arm, preparing the slap the dreaming, sleeping Captain from his slumber. 

"I knew ye'd come 'round, dahlin'." He murmured, "Really quite a shame it took so long." Henry stared, rolling her eyes. He really was a handsome man when he wasn't opening his mouth. If only he would take a bath once in a while, too. "Rum.." 

"Drink up, now," He said, breathing in before continuing. "Y'devil and black sheep.." Henry rolled her eyes her eyes a second time.. "Y'devil and black sheep," Jack repeated, still muttering, eyelashes fluttering. Suddenly, one eye peeped open. "And really bad egg." He finished, chuckling. 

Henry's arm came swinging down. 

****

…

"Ye've really got to stop hittin' me love," Jack said, getting up from the bed and rubbing his raw cheek furiously. He winced, blinking back the few tears that sprung in his eyes. "Tis a crime to sing a song?"

Jack felt another sting on his face as Henry slapped him a second time. "You know what you did, you oaf," She said, kicking away the chair that she had slept in. "You don't just bring a person to bed in the middle of their slumber." 

"Aye, and ye don't wake someone in the mid of theirs either. Because, mind yer consistent accusations, dear Henry, YE crawled into ME bed."

Henry stared at the man, scoffing. _Jack doesn't honestly think that I crawled into his bed in the middle of the night, does he? The damned man's mind is burnt from all the time in the sea sun _She thought. He looked at him, two hand shaped red marks on his cheeks, staring back at Henry with an exasperated look. 

"I swear on the pain of death, ye damn wench," Jack spat. "Ye saw me, I fell 'sleep 'fore I hit the bed. Didn't wake up until before dawn and found ye all snugglin' wit' me arm. You looked comfortable, didn't want to wake you."

Henry stared still, wondering if this was true. Faintly, the sketching memory of awaking with a horrible cramp at the base of her neck, and leg so deeply asleep that she felt as if needles had been pushed through the flesh and bone dawned on her. And the feel of the scratchy blanket. Henry flushed slightly, eyes wide. 

"But it was YOU who didn't bother to wake me in the first place!"

"There's no winnin' wit' ye, is there lass," Jack said, leaving for the doorway. "Can't help ye if ye wanted to snuggle with ol' Jack here. But it seems to me that yer playin' a bit of yer own game, circling and the sort. Heed my words, ye damned hellcat."

Henry scoffed as the door swung. A flushed, smug look occupied on her face, but a contemplative brain working it's way around the words that Jack said. She shrugged it off, leaving for the door herself and slamming it behind her. 

****

…

It had taken her an hour to find her way about and hop over people strewn about on the filthy ground, drenched still from the morning dew, sweat or rum. After asking for directions, Henry found Jack at the helm of the _Pearl_, caressing the wheel thoughtfully before looking in her direction and surprisingly, he didn't looked irked in the slightest bit. Jack looked towards her as Henry approached, stepping on a rock and stumbling over once to reach his side. 

"I didn't mea-"

Jack cut her off, "On this ship, **my **ship, ye are strictly just a member o' the crew. Nothin' more or less, Henry. Unless o'course I decide ter change that into drastic measures, eh?" He smirked, still holding the round frame. Quickly, he snapped, "Keep it to yerself." 

Henry stared, "As you wish, ***Captain***." She headed towards Jack's quarters to check on Chicky, silently regretting the fact that she had attempted an apology, something not too common with the likes of said stubborn girl.

"Argghh, keep it to yerself Henry, love," Henry imitated, waving her hands about. "It was YE who waked ME up from me slumber. Really quite a shame. Really bad eggs." Henry continued, finally stopping when she realized that she was speaking too loudly. "There'll be no talking to him after this…damned Captain." 

Jack chuckled silently, watching the still exasperated woman walk away towards his cabin, enjoying the gracious view of her backside, although the loose-fitting shirt and slack shirt did nothing for her form. _Not to worry, _Jack thought. _She'll come around. It'd be interesting to see her in a dress, though. _He imagined it, almost bursting out laughing. Henry was no lady. 

As other crew members boarded above the massive ship, Captain Jack Sparrow broke into a loud hum, listening to the reverberating voice of Gibbs and Anamaria giving orders to the crewmen. Even so, the sound of Henry's mistaken apology stuttered much loudly in his ears for his own liking. 

****

…

Hm. Things are getting pretty weird, huh. Jack is getting real tired of getting slapped. [Haha]

THANKS SO MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS. I LOVE YE ALL. I LOVE YE ALL. [WOOT] Sorry for the delay, been quite busy. Now, our newest Jack Sparrow merch is a skull [You may choose real or fake] with a red sash around it's forehead, along with the trinkets that fall forward. [The POTC logo!] It also comes with a sword and pistol. Autographed by Jack, who has recently learned the many uses of a sharpie. 

Review and I'll send this skull your way!


	9. Nightmares

****

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one.

Check the end of this chapter for briberies, reminders, thanks and such. 

Lip Balm 

…

Sweat trailed down Henrietta's back as she ran toward the docks, muscles aching and joints creaking as her sand covered legs pumped quicker and quicker down the strangling sea grass and coarse shells. Nicking her heels on protruding rocks and stones, the young blossoming girl of eighteen wiped beads of sweat from her eyebrows and dare not stop running. Today was the last day the major merchant ships docked and she wanted out more than anything. 

Holding tightly onto a round, peeling item, she finally stepped onto the splintering dock and breathed a sigh of relief. The sun had barely rose and there was always time for convincing, be it hours, if must. Quickly opening her palm, Henry broke the round vegetable in half with a small pocket knife and peeled off the layers of the skinning onion. An old, back-bent lady at the market place assured her that the onions she was selling was by far the strongest. Henry had thought she was lying…until now. Taking a large sniff of the onion, her eyes began to water. 

****

That was good, for she was no actress.

Tucking chops and slices of the onions in her sleeve, Henry prayed that someone would take notice of the weeping miss and excuse he subtly for the sour odor. 

Walking around carelessly on the dock, she spotted an aging Captain at the helm of a decent looking merchant ship. Decent as the ship was, the captain was no sight for sore eyes. A large, belly hung above his trousers and touched the helm, although the ship was in no position to move. Even from the far distance, Henry could see graying nose hairs protruding from his nostrils. Sighing, she squeezed between two crates of bananas and stepped onto the ship from the ramp.

Approaching the man with her head bent, she sniffled loudly. 

"Y'there lass, what're you doing on my ship?" He asked suspiciously in a gruff voice.

"Captain, dear, fine Captain," Henry looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You are the Captain, aren't you? Of this fine, merchant's vessel…" She sobbed. "I'm sorry, excuse my tears." Patting her eyes gently with her finger tips and sniffled. 

"What is it, lassie? What is--"

Henry interrupted, "Captain, it's just that my father passed away recently. He's happy with my dear mother, now. B..but I fear that…" She bawled something fierce. "I fear that I have no where to go."

The Captain stroked his gray beard thoughtfully and patted his belly as if it were to give him inspiration. Suddenly catching himself in the act, he raised his eyebrows, "Why're you comin' to me, though? Head off to your friends now."

"B..but my father," Henry hiccupped. "H…he told me to live and love at the ocean where the name of our family truly lies, sir. He did." She fiddled with her thumbs, looking up tentatively, eyes still watering. "He was a good man. Always wanted best for my mother and myself. I watched him pass away, and he uttered his last words to me as I wept over the wise and just father that I had.. He told me to get away from this God forsaken town and live on the ocean as he's wanted me to do." 

"He wanted me to find a nice, gentleman Captain to escort me to a safe and secure port where I could blossom happily without the slander of forward men amongst this town." She continued.

The man sighed, "Just to the next port?" She nodded sadly as he looked at her with sympathy. "Aye, then, missy, t'the next port it is. Yer name?" 

"Henry, sir," She smiled. 

"Well then, young Miss. Henry, if you will allow me to kiss your hand," He grinned gently, revealing missing teeth and blackened ones as well. Henry stood still, eyeing the man. **Did he know? What he playing gentleman?** She smiled, and extended her arm. The Captain, smiling wider, bent down to kiss her hand but instead, sniffed loudly. 

Henry jerked her hand away, stumbling carelessly over a crack on the deck of the ship and spilled all the chopped onions from her sleeves. The Captain looked perplexed, bending over to pick up a chunk of the white vegetable. He sniffed it carefully and then bit into it the spicy slice of vegetable. Henry could see tears brimming in his eyes.

Henry could not help laughing, seeing as a gruff man looked as if he had been bawling. The Captain's eyes narrowed. 

"You," He snarled. "Y'dare make a dupe of me?"

Henry got up quickly, whipping out her pocketknife, knowing it was no use. She raced across the ramp and ran wearily to a stray corner, spotting a ship and concealing herself on the deck. 

The Captain, with his jiggling belly raced after her, waving a pistol menacingly. Watching from the deck of a stranger's ship, she saw the Captain stop huffly and walk back to his own ship, eyeing around carefully.

Breathing a sigh, she got up from her position but felt a rough hand seize her by the shoulder and pull her up. "I think ye may have gotten lost." Henry turned around to meet a man of curtained, brown hair, a slight goatee and blue crystals for eyes. Despite his clean cut face and sharp features, his clothes were raggedy and torn at places. A sword stood noticed to Henry at his waist. 

"You're right," Henry stated tiredly, shrugging off his hand. "I am lost. Please, sir, can you help me find my way?"

He threw his head back and laughed loudly, "I am no sir, missy,"

"Shall I call you a missus?" 

He laughed again, "Call me Cap'n, miss, Cap'n Rackham." He grinned, waving his arms around. "This is me ship, a beauty that you have just trespassed upon." His smile faded a bit, but laughter never left his eyes. "Tell me, lass, why yer walkin' all over my ship? This Pirate's Ship? 

"Pirates Ship?"

He rolled his eyes, pointed towards a large, black flag hanging from a mast and then pointed to the location of the ship. It was hidden behind a large piece of land, the other ships, however, paid no attention to this "Pirate's Ship". 

Henry's eyes widened in fear as she nodded, gulped and then prepared to step off board. "Well then, Pirate Captain Rackham," She almost smirked. "I will be leaving now." He laughed and placed an arm around her shoulders, "Y'need a place to stay, lass. I can see it in yer eyes, that longin' look that I used ter have before I 'came Pirate."

Henry raised an eyebrow. "So you overheard me talking to that monstrosity over there?" 

"Funny how walking up and down a dock will do to loosen your leg muscles. Great fer eavesdropping, too." He paused and then continued. "By the way, yer a terrible actress." 

Henry laughed, threw her head back and imitated the Pirate Captain. He grinned and then opened his mouth to reveal a dark, gaping hole. She squinted, staring into his mouth until a white clock was in place of his face, the hour hand spinning swiftly. Her laughter stopped as her eyes shut tight and then it was black. 

When she opened her eyes she saw Captain Rackham, his eyes long lost the laughter that it once had, his goatee a bit longer, his hair more coarse. Morose was clearly strained across his once jovial expression. She felt as if she had aged half a decade. 

"I'm sorry, Henry," He said, tucking a piece of parchment into his belt. 

"What are you sorry for, love?"

"I'm sorry Henry." He repeated and then hastily placed a gem in her palm before looking away. "You may take her now." 

She felt hands grab her legs and arms to lift her up. Henry thrashed madly and used her fingernails to scratch everything in sight, thought it was no use. Holding her hands they blindfolded her and then all she felt was a great fall, as if her stomach had tied itself around her forehead and then everything around her was cold, salt water. 

She was drowning. 

****

…

"Wake up, lassie, wake up, you hellcat," Jack shook the mad woman violently, trying to shake her from her terrible nightmare. Hastily grabbing a bucket of water and throwing it onto her face, she gasped and clawed at the air angrily. Finally she stopped, opened her eyes and groaned, holding the side of her head. 

"Henry, what the 'ells the matter wit' ye?" He wiped the sweat and saltwater from her forehead and helped her sit up.

She looked towards Jack, opening her mouth and then closing it. Grabbing onto his shoulders, she gave a look of total vulnerability, looking around fearfully before speaking. 

"I don't know how to swim." 

She then fell into a state of weariness once more and collapsed on her hammock, Chicky clucking quietly besides her. He stared for a moment, watching her now peaceful expression, as if she had spewed something putrid from her body and never let herself near it within the few seconds. His gaze lowered to her hand where her fingernails had dug into her palm. Peering into her hand he saw the hazy crimson gem held loosely in her grasp.

Jack squinted confusedly and stood by her hammock until her breaths were even and short. 

****

…

Henry woke up groggily and touched the side of her head, massaging her temples to rid of the pounding beating in her brain. After a few moments, Henry realized that the pounding was not from a terrible headache but from Gibbs who was trying desperately to rouse her from her sleep by mutilating Jack's door with his fist. 

"Henry," He said again and again. "Henry, Jack wants ye to wake up now. Bloody hell, woman, 'ave ye plugged yer ears?"

"Yes!" Henry shouted. "Yes, Gibbs, I have."

"Finally," He said, voice muffled. "Crazy bad luck ye are.."

Getting up from her hammock, she scattered feed for Chicky in a corner and scraped off bird droppings before leaving Jack's quarters, still groggy. Jack stood in front of the double doors, pushing her to a stop in front of him.

"Take yer clothes off," He ordered.

Henry snapped awake from her tiredness and looked at him incredulously.

"Ye, m'dear Henrietta," He circled her once before placing his face against hers, amusement dancing on his tanned features. "Ye, are goin' to learn how ter swim. So hurry along now, get undressed, I won't wait long."

Henry looked around, noticing that that _Black Pearl _had stopped moving. Declaring Jack Sparrow fit to be insane, she headed back into the Cabin without a word. 

****

…

Thank you to all my reviewers. :D I LOVE YOU ALL. [Passes out pieces of bread with maggots in them. Mm. Pirates food.] And sorry for the delay. I've been getting lazy. :P Don't kill me! 

This Chapter's item is Captain Jack Sparrow chocolate. Shaped like Captain Jack Sparrow, skulls, and cross bones and etc you will have fun eating these chocolates as they are filled with chewy nougat and yummy caramel. If you're lucky you'll get one that has fortune on it. "Have a nice day"

Review and it'll come flying your way. :D 


	10. Swimming Lessons

****

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one.

Check the end of this chapter for briberies, reminders, thanks and such. 

Lip Balm 

…

The conclusion was a solid one, made purely out of the many seconds that passed while standing in an askew angle to the Cabin doors. Yes, he didn't like her. No, it wasn't that simple, there was _something _there, as if the spewing of vehement words were not enough. There was definitely some sort of substance hanging between them, like a tension of waves that repelled the two apart. He'd never felt that before with anyone, at least not any woman.

The closest tension that resembled the constant bickering of Jack and Henry was between the post and present Captain, Barbossa and Jack. **Did that mean Barbossa was a woman? Was Henry a man? **No, no, Jack dismissed that from his mind. The closest tension, no, not tension, uneasiness that resembled their own was…Anamaria. 

"Wonderful, now I'm confused," Jack diagnosed to a wall. 

His head hurt, as if a hammer were being pounded along the sides of his head, a pain he had not experienced since…never, actually. Jack rubbed his temples and upped from his position, pacing along the deck. _What was taking her so bloody long? _Finally losing his limited patience, he pounded on the door with great agitation. 

"If ye would be so kind, Henry, to open this door and walk out of me cabins," He pounded harder on the door as the numbers of the syllable increased. "I. Would. Be. Much. Obliged, Y'old addled Gel."

Still no response came, just the soothing sound of the wind stirring the calm waters below. It was a beautiful day, not a clipping cloud in the sky, nor did the water seem to swirl in the wrong direction. The weather stood overlooked to Jack as he sat with his stomach to the floor, peering into the little opening. 

"I'm beginin' to think that Fate doesn't have likin' to Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said in a muffled voice, one eye shut and the other strained into the little notch. 

"And what would thee reason be, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked, clearly befuddled. He closed the top to his canteen and tucked it in his pocket, admiring the warm weather. 

"I can't see a thing," Jack clarified and looked up to Gibbs, disappointed. 

The door swung open, revealing a bothered looking Henrietta standing at the entrance. She glanced down and took no notice of Jack but merely walked over him. 

"'Ello love, What took ye so.." Jack flipped on his back to address her. "Long? No matter, as long as yer ready, o'course."

There was a foreign smile on her face, the look of a cautious youngster preparing to take her first dip into the water, the ocean. Though the corners of her mouth were turned upwards, Jack wondered what she looked like when she actually smiled. Disregarding the thought, he turned to his crew.

Pointing to one side of the large, creaking ship, he said, "Take a break, men. Anamaria, Gibbs, take yer shared turns on keeping a peeled eye."

The crew looked ecstatic as each of them peeled off their boots and a few articles of clothing before standing on the edge of the ship and preparing to jump or climb on the rigging. Gibbs stayed on board, looking spiteful towards Anamaria who had jumped into the water before he had been able to. 

"I'm surprised that they can all swim," Henry said, tilting her head towards the water. 

"We're pirates, love," Jack answered with a swell of his chest. 

"I'm _still _surprised that they can all swim," She repeated thoughtfully.

"We're good pirates, darlin'. Pirates of the _Black Pearl. _The best damn pirates in the Caribbean." He said it almost stubbornly, as if Henry should have known already. 

She shrugged and then looked down at the drop on the side of the ship. "Do I have to jump down there?" It was not the fall that she was afraid of, but the water below it. However, the crew seemed to be having an amusing time, splashing each other like children, laughing like children and cursing like sailors. **Pirates, **she corrected herself.

"No," Jack took her by the arm and guided her to the other side of the ship, pointing at the abandoned water below. "Ye hafta jump down there." He immediately began to peel off his scruffy boots, chucking them behind him. Shedding his shirt, Jack glanced at Henry, who had taken off her boots. 

Noticing an almost concealment of a blush and confusion, he paused before clarifying, "Harder to move around with it on…" Smiling, "Both the boots and shirt." 

"Why can't we go swim over there, eh?" 

"I think…that the swimming lessons would be much more simple if we were on our own, love, individual attention and like, savvy?"

She didn't object, merely tossed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Is there a way of getting out of this?"

"No." He paused, and then continued. "…and in yer case, there are only two ways of jumping into this ocean that I call me beat. The _Black Pearl _is me heart, the ocean is me beat, and I'm goin' to teach ye how to swim in it." He looked up at her almost idly, and then continued. "There is the hard or harder way. Ye and I could jump in together, holdin' hands and not to let go…or, I can jump in and then ye can jump in, which will be…considerably harder."

She took one last glance at the drop before her and then looked up incredulously before tethering a rope silently around a mast and then unraveling it into the ocean. It splashed into the water with a satisfying _ker-plunk. _

"You can climb," she stated with a triumphant smile. Jack glanced at the rope, tugged at it and then shrugged, ignoring the disappointment of having to jump down the side of the _Pearl _anyway. Without a word he stepped onto the border of the ship and turned to her.

"I'll see ye in a bit, darlin'," With those words he fell backwards with a smile.

"Jack!" Henry ran forward a few steps, catching a sure glimpse of Jack doing a perfect, needle-nosed dive into the water. Grumbling she shook a fist, "That was a dirty trick you played, you bastard."

He bellowed, "Ye called me Jack." 

"I did no such thing, Captain," She seemed angry with herself, as if the first name terms were enough to send an arrow through her heart. 

Ignoring her defiance, he motioned for her to jump in. "Come in, love, the water's fine." 

Jack glanced up at Henry's shadowing form from the deck of the ship, watching her debate with herself. Even from a distance, the docile look of uncertainty adorned her usual snide features like an insect caught in a trap. To struggle or to give in, either way the spider was going to eat it.

"Am I a spider?" Jack said aloud, and then immediately regretted, for Henry was climbing down the rope with efficient timing. He swam towards the rope and looked up. "Enjoyin' the view." He called and shadowed his eyes from the sun. 

She finally landed in the water, "It's cold." 

Chuckling, "Did ye expect a hot bath, Henry?"

"I'd like a bath," She was obviously cranky, and was stubborn as to let go of the rope.

"Ye'll get one afterwards," He tugged the rope from one of her hands and then tried at the other. "Once ye let go the rope, aye?"

"I've changed my mind, Captain," She sounded positive, supplementing her lonely words with more convincing. "We will schedule this teaching session for another day, and then we shall do our best to go through with it."

Ignoring her completely he grasped the rope with his hands, prepared to drag it out of her hands, fingers and all. "Now, the first thing that you do when I whip this rope from your hands is kick your legs, savvy? Not just kicking downwards, 'cause we're not swimming down, ye see. But to the sides. As for your hands, pretend you're a bird. Underwater."

"How about we change this to another day. Tomorrow sounds nice, it really-"

Jack pulled at the rope and she gasped, he could feel the waves from the furious kicking of her legs and the disorganized splashing of her arms. And then she latched onto him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his stomach she clutched on tightly, causing Jack to sputter. He felt her calves and thighs squeeze around his waist. 

"I should be enjoyin' this, really," He said, articulately as possible. Choking on sea water he wriggled from her grasp and then held her by the arm, sturdy.

"Something strange 'bout the sea, makes you lighter. Somethin' about buoyancy, I hear," He held her sturdy, she was still kicking the water like a madwoman, breathing hard. 

"If I die I shall haunt you, Captain Sparrow," She managed to choke out between sputtered gasps. 

"But you're not dyin'. Y'see, I wouldn't let ye drown. Fair share o' the treasure, 'member? I'm true to me word, Henry. Now, yer kickin' yer legs well, how 'bout splashin' yer arms a bit? No, not at me," Jack closed his eyes, the water stinging. She splashed one arm, flailing it about. 

"I am goin' to let go now, savvy?" 

Immediately, as if on impromptu she latched on again, snaking her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around Jack's stomach. Jack almost groaned aloud, both from drowning and a suggestive reference. Gurgling, it dawned on Henry that she was sinking and let go, holding him (Tightly) by the arm.

"I would have enjoyed that more in a bed, eh? How about we reschedule that for tonight.." Smiling he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

Henry didn't respond, just shot a cold look towards his direction. "Let's get this over with."

"I didn't know that you ne'er _learned _how ter swim, lassie. Now, how did me own father teach me. Such a long time ago…" He stopped and began to think. "Ah, yes, close your eyes think of somewhere ye'd like to be."

She raised an eyebrow but sighed and shut her eyes, imagining herself sitting at the shores of a sandy beach, collecting sea shells that had once been homes for critters. She began to pick them up, stringing them through some tough sea grass, making a crown of shells for her to wear. Never for such feminine nonsense, Henry found herself enjoying the feel of the smooth, sand-shaped shells across her forehead. The sun beat down against her face, the cool, wet sand comforting her, the sound of the sea echoing like a haunting melody. Water lapping at her feet felt like a gossamer against her skin, touching the tips of her ankles and cleaning away the sand. Every grain of sand, every gust of wind, every lap of the tide seemed to lull Henry into a continuous, deep sleep. 

"Yer doin' it lassie, yer floatin'" A voice called to her from far away, but she disregarded it, though a swell of pride formulated at her chest.

Floating peacefully on her back, the sunlight hitting the hollow of her throat perfectly, Jack observed her carefully. _The first time since I've seen her peaceful, _he noted, _she's always so jumpy, as if I'd come at her with a sword and slit her throat. _

Jack chortled and then observed, looking at the white shirt cling to her waist like an hourglass, dark, brown hair scattered in clumps at the bottom of her head, lighter pieces of sandy brown hair at the top. Her profile was marred only by the constant clenching of her teeth, even in daydream. The swell of her breast rose and fell as she continued to breathe evenly, like the fluttering of wings on an eagle. Jack noticed that she had never seen Henry once observe herself in her own reflection, and wondered if she had ever done so. Her lips were sun blistered and moist, like two pieces of coral left astray. 

He pressed a finger to her lips, causing her to cry out and attempt to sit erect, only to flail and splash as before. "You bastard, letting me stray away like that, I could have drowned, you bilge rat."

"You're beautiful when you're silent," Jack called to her, kicking limber legs with ease. Henry struggled to stay afloat, grabbing onto his arm tightly, mind wandering to the depth of the water below. 

She obliged, yet still in regret and they swam to the rope. "Ye know, ye were swimming today."

"Yes," She stated plainly and began to climb up the rope. "I still have a lot to learn." She looked down to the water and shuddered, though the gentle swaying of the ocean was not the worst she had seen. 

"I didn't hear ye say thank ye, Henrietta," Jack said with a glint of a smirk through his eyes, using swift arms to ascend up the rope ably.

"I haven't said it."

There was a moments pause, that awkwardness that dwelled and built a dam between them faltered for a moment, allowing a small trickle of fresh water to pool down at the bottom.

"Thank you…Jack." 

He smiled, putting his hands together. "Pleasure was all mine, Henry." 

****

…

Saltwater clung to her hair like mud caked onto a dog's fur, she desperately needed a decent wash. Standing at the foot of a wooden tub, Jack began to peel off his trousers and then ceased. "Is there a reason yer starin', love? I 'aven't gotten a decent pose." A gentle smirk, his mind sprinting to suggestive thoughts. 

She shrugged, nibbling on her bottom lip "I merely thought that you were going to allow me to take a bath first."

"Who says ye aren't, eh?" A mischievous twinkle of the eyes and Henry immediately kicked him in the shin lightly before knocking him out of his own cabins. "Ah, well, I'll send in Anamaria wit' the hot water then, ye hellcat. Twas only a joke, could have atleast let me watch for the gracious swimming lessons I've blessed ye wit." 

Henry growled in frustration before sitting dumbly at the foot of Jack's bed, kicking the basin around and failing. 

"Yer beautiful when yer angry, by the way," He shouted from the doorway. 

"Beautiful? You've said that twice already, Captain, no need for repeating."

"Aye, beautiful." And then his footsteps subsided. 

Chicky sat on Jack's pillow, bobbing his head about and poking at a few grains before looking up at Henry with a cluck. Henry smiled and stroked his feathers, _At least I'm not alone in this nonsense. _

A few minutes later Anamaria walked in with a considerably smaller tub of warm water, a scowl was adorned on her face like dying candles in a dark room. Pouring the tub of water into the larger one, she grumbled in exasperation, "I wasn't put on this here ship to do bitchwork, lassie. I don't do work for no princesses 'round here, aye? Jack thinking that he can give me scum work, might as well scuttle meself, seein' as how I've lost me place on this ship." 

She shot an angry look at her before turning to the door. "He babies ye, like a newborn babe." There was a hesitation. "He thinks yer…"

" A hellcat, I know already," Henry sat on the bed more comfortably now, still shoulders bunched up tensely. She shot looks of daggers to Anamaria, waiting for her to leave impatiently. 

"No." There was another uneasy pause before her expression softened in the slightest bit, forming into a subtle smirk. "Beautiful."

Henry laughed, a barking that echoed around the room. "Why would the addled Captain think so?"

"Look in the mirror, lassie," She grabbed a small looking glass from where it was hanging, securely so that it did not break and held it in front of her. "Look in the damned mirror." 

Henry held the cool glass to her face reluctantly, holding it still. She saw her own face, the way she had imagined her own face to be when she was younger, still holding a look of innocence. As she peered closer, Henry traced lines of worry that had engraved itself across her face lightly, unnoticeable even. Her skin was tanned, a shade darker than honey, though nothing close to the perfection of it. Large, brown eyes, like two round glass beads, a considerably long nose with a few islands of freckles across the bridge was planted on her face. Lips were sun blistered, the top like mountains the bottom like the curve of a ship. Short hair framed around her face in dark clumps, sandy at the top from the hours in the sun. 

A few minutes went by, nothing of great importance struck her. 

Henry was nothing of quality, not the regal, pale faced of the noble nor the powdered face of the harlots. 

She held the looking glass down. 

"Why?" She asked again, feeling self conscious. 

Anamaria looked frustrated, as if unsure of the answer herself. Glancing at Henry, she found nothing special within her, only the face of every other person on this earth, perhaps even hers. 

"Because…." There was a tedious hesitation and then a sigh, as if regretting a terrible burden. "Ye are, what he will always be to you."

Henry opened her mouth but was interrupted. 

"Unattainable." Anamaria gave a weak smile, throwing in a clean rag into the basin along with a coarse bar of soap. "I've felt that once…" Voice drifted off before she headed towards the doorway in silence. 

Anamaria left the room, shutting the door with a click. The softening sound of her footsteps echoed in Henry's ears as she contemplated all the possible meanings of one single word. _Unattainable. _Stripping herself of her clammy clothes, she stepped into the tub and shivered.

The water was cold. 

****

…

[IS FLAMED] I'm sorry, I really feel like I missed something really huge or failed somehow in this chapter. Is this chapter too long?

AHH. I WAITED ALMOST A MONTH. Gee. Don't hurt me. :/ I love you…?

[Bribes you with Pirates of the Caribbean T-Shirt with the face of Jack adorned on it.] Review! :D I'll be happy. Oh yes, swimming idea credited to Xaviere Jade. :D Thanks a bunch! :D 


	11. Humiliation

****

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one.

Check the end of this chapter for briberies, reminders, thanks and such. 

Lip Balm 

…

Days rolled by like an unwavering fog, and Henrietta found that her swimming lessons were growing to be gradually easier as the time passed. She could tread water, hold her breath longer than anyone on the ship, and swim faster than most of the crew members. She was satisfied with herself, a small swell of pride accumulating in her chest every time she beat Jack to the water, relishing in that slight moment when her _dear _Captain raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Henry was done. She could swim, she was content.

****

Jack, however, was not quite finished with her.

…

Henry stirred awake in her lightly rocking hammock to find Chicky blinking at her from her abdomen with two amber, round eyes, glossy and alert. Stroking his soft feathers, she placed him on the floor and took a step, stopping abruptly. _The ship was not moving. _Turning her head towards a window, she bathed in the golden light and stared outside. The ocean was tranquil glass, the sun bright, the _Pearl _was peacefully swaying, but not motionless.

"'Wake yet, love?" Jack situated himself at the border of the entrance, a small smile tugging from the corners of his lips.

Henry shrugged, quirking her eyebrow at the rather thick question. "Merely sleepwalking, thank you."

"Quite good to 'ear, actually, seein' as how ye have…" Jack took a dramatic pause and opened the door more wide, a small stream of light dancing in a narrow triangle on the dust ridden floor. "One more swimming lesson to complete. 'Twill be entertainin' to watch a slumberin' woman drown." He gave a subtle smile, scratching at the side of his face in mock amicableness. "'Scuse the slip of me tongue, darlin'. Meant…swim."

"Swimming lesson? Have we not completed our lessons yet, Captain? I can swim now, you are aware of that." 

"Aye." Jack turned and left, speaking through the door. "Be ready in a few minutes, Henry."

She begrudgingly tied her hair back with a wrinkled sash and stepped outside of the Captain's quarters, mumbling gruffly and jesting Jack's swaggering walk with great fury, throwing her arms back and leaning forwards, limbs flying in all sorts of awkward positions. 

Irked and bothered, she continued, "Love, been entertainin' to see a slumberin' woman drown. Yo ho, yo ho…shiver me timbers." Henry stuck out her pinky finger and swaggered towards his direction, closing one eye and speaking an exaggerate slurred tone generously. "I love me rum. Argh, matey…get in the water, me dear Henrietta. I be the great, infamous, beautiful, swaggering, charming, handsome, lovely, dashing, sensual, sexual Jack Sparrow. Bow down to me **manly** pheromones." 

Henry finished and looked up at Jack with an accomplished smirk on her face, brown eyes boring into brown. "Yes, Captain?" She asked innocently, clasping her lower lip between her teeth.

Jack slit his eyes, mouth turned downward, "That is a stupendous imitation, Henry. Now, if ye will be so kind as t'guess who _I _am."

He rotated around swiftly, clearing his throat obnoxiously a number of times. Henry crossed her arms and yawned mutely, eyebrows raised. 

Jack faced her, lips scrunched into a small, puckering circle. "I be a bee-you-tee-full, gorgeous sea lass with a rollin', tumbling body." His voice was an octave higher, his eyebrows almost disappearing from underneath his sweat stained sash, and his eyes were wide, blinking frequently to accentuate his lovely, dark lashes.

"I've got the most sensual body and I like to taunt me fair share of miscreants wit' it, but they can never tongue me, 'scuse, meant _touch _me, no no." Jack set his posture straight and raised his head high, walking around on the deck, throwing and swaying his buttocks and hips in a feminine manner. "I own a damned fluff bird named Chicky. What kind o' name in bloody 'ell is that, eh? Who names a chick, Chick?! Anyway, I wish Cap'n Jack Sparrow would make love to me from eve'nin to morn. He is ever so handsome, dashing, charming and beautiful." 

Jack gasped mockingly and rested a delightfully light hand on his jutting hip. "I would love to throw me beautiful, curvy body t'that man." Blinking feverishly, Jack gave a dramatic bow and then looked up, smirking triumphantly.

"Now, if ye will be so generous as to take a wild guess as to who I just imitated… "

Henry, holding back great eruptions of laughter, smiled slyly to Jack, who was expecting an answer. "I honestly don't know, Captain Jack Sparrow. But perhaps Gibbs and Cotton might have a clue."

Jack spun around quickly, dread filling his face with hot blood when he spotted a certain Gibbs and Cotton, laughing so hysterically that they had to grab onto the railing to keep from falling down and collapsing. Gibbs, his face porky and splotched red, cried streams of tears, and Cotton's mouth was so wide that his truncated tongue was in perfect, grotesque view. 

"Was only rehearsin' a famous play. Well known through out France and England. Shakespeare himself…" Jack attempted to explain to them. However, their laughter blocked out any incoming reasoning, as he threw up his hands in exasperation and shot Henry a look of poison. 

Henry shrugged absentmindedly with a small smile, looking up at Jack's incredulous face with victory. "I think they liked it." A small sway of her hand. "Don't you?"

****

…

Jack fidgeted with a bristled braid protruding from his chin impatiently, baring his teeth in frustration ever so often. _How did this happen? _He thought he had her by the arms and legs, and then, poof. He was walking around, waving his hips around succulently and talking in a feminine voice…_No. Don't even think about it. He had let her make him a fool. In front of his crew! _Well, maybe not his whole crew. And it wasn't like Cotton was going to go tell someone. 

Jack laughed at his own joke, and then stopped. _Gibbs. He was always a bit of a person to exaggerate. One to fabricate his stories until suddenly, they were all wrong. Soon, his whole crew, even Henry, would be laughing about how their Captain dressed up in women's pantalets with rouge and powder thick on his face. They would drivel of their Captain with ill-manner, swigging great amounts of rum and going into a drunk stupor…without him! _

By God, Gibbs would have to be careful of his words. None were necessary, thank you very, very much. This sort of thing did not happen to Captain Jack Sparrow. In fact, it was impossible. 

He was humiliated, angry, infuriated, riled, irate, livid, mortified …but strangely, a small vine of light escaped from the deepest crevices of his dark thoughts. …Pride. **He had made _her _smile. **It was against his will, benefit and reputation, but it was the first time that Jack had seen Henry smile for the pure delight of, well, being happy. Again, against his whole well being. 

__

However, things would come as quickly as it went around. **Jack was sure. No drinking games were allowed without him. Especially drinking games that involved a concocted up addled tale about a woman Jack Sparrow. **

****

Henry began to peel away her boots with no avail, bottom planted firmly on the splintering deck, when Jack stopped her suddenly. He snaked an arm around her waist and heaved her up to a standing position, forcing Henry to lean against him for support. "Won't be neein' yer boots."

"Lovely, no swimming lesson, then. I concur completely, Captain."

"There will be a swimming lesson." A small grin was exposed. "'Twas a nice expression ye did o' me, darlin'," Jack said with a slight strain to his voice. 

"I full heartedly agree. However, you say we are swimming? Then why not the boots?" Henry said lightly, giving his arm a bit of loosening from her waist. "It's just that I want to hurry and throw me bee-you-tee-full body at ye and have ye make love ter me from love to morn', yo ho, yo ho." Henry barked a quick laugh.

Jack grimaced, "Well, ye are swimming, dove. It's jus' a bit o' a test. I'm just going to check something, ye see. More realistic, I'll be makin' it." Fishing into his pocket, Jack pulled out a small piece of driftwood and a tiny square, bound in soft leather. 

"What is this?" Henry asked curiously, arching her brows. 

"This be our treasure map, love," Jack spoke softly, clasping the piece of light wood and weightless leather in his calloused palm. "And I am going to throw it o'er board, and ye will retrieve it for me. Savvy?"

The atmosphere changed dramatically from light to a thick and brewing tension. 

Henry's eyes widened. "You're going to do what with our treasure map? You can't just simply throw it overboard, you savage excuse of a Captain. That would be the end of our fame and fortune. I have poured blood and sweat into that piece of damned parchment.."

"Ah, but no tears?" Jack grasped Henry's hand and traced the fine carving in her palm with a rough thumb, grinning softly. Henry snatched her arm away, fuming dangerously. 

"I am already famous, Henry. Or infamous, if ye prefer. And I am the most fortunate man on this Earth, to have ye by me side, me beauty."

Henry grimaced and clutched onto her own palms, managing to roll her eyes subtly at the cocky Captain.

"Hm? 'Twas only givin' a well respected reference to me beauty, the _Pearl_." Jack smirked.

"I trust ye to get it," Jack said simply, throwing his arm back and tossing the piece of wood quite a distance away from the ship. Henry could see the wood and leather as a small speck from the _Pearl_, guarding it with just her eyesight, it bobbed and dipped in the water. "Do ye trust me?" Jack smiled, running a finger across her forehead and brushing away a few strands of hair. 

"No."

"Figured, love." Jack tightened his grip around her waist and then guided her towards the ships drop off. "I can push ye, or ye can jump in. However, we haven't got all day."

Henry did not budge. Blood rushed to her face like a mighty a tidal wave, and red splotches formed her tanned cheeks. Jack eyed her, admiring the color. Thoughts ran through her mind on jumping into the ocean and retrieving a single object that she had kept for so long, as if she were tethered to the thing like a whining pup to a pole. _How dare he test her. _She saw it floating and bobbing, farther now, in the tranquil water and grappled to remain calm. 

Jack, with a small smile leaned back. "Go aft' it love." With one fluid movement of his arm, Jack pushed Henry overboard and watched as she sloppily slid down in the air, at the last minute, transforming into a sharp nosed dive. 

Anamaria was taken back. "Jack ye cruel bastard, she only just learned 'ow to swim."

Jack faced her. "She can get it, Ana. Don't worry yer head." He shook her off with a hand and then turned back to the ocean, watching Henry advance on the map quickly. 

"Yer daft! She's not even sure herself. 'Ow can ye be? Don't test her, show her, ye half-witted scurvy cad." 

Jack shook his head solemnly. "I am showing 'er…with a test." A slight smirk was shown, gold glinting with the smoldering sunlight. 

"Showing her? Showing 'er what? Ignorance? Arrogance? Extortation?" Anamaria threw off her hat and chucked it fiercely at Jack, who caught it before the wind blew it into the ocean. She pointed an accusing finger at Jack's nose, he leaned backwards to avoid getting poked. "Ye can't just throw some lass o'er board because yer angry wit' her."

"I'm not," He said simply. "I trust the addled ol' sea gel. She's got to prove it t'me, Ana." 

Anamaria grabbed her hat from his grasp and shook her head. "Ye know nothing of trust yerself, Jack. She is despising you at this very moment, do ye call that trust? Ignorance will have it's damned way wit' ye, Captain Jack Sparrow." She turned and left, muttering incoherently. 

He turned, flustered, but still smiled and watched Henry as she swam efficiently to the folded treasure map, raise it high in the air and erupt in a stream of curses for the eternal torture of Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack turned to his crew with wide arms. 

"Ah, knew she loved me." 

Turning to Henry, he cupped his hands together over his mouth and bellowed, "Come 'board, Henry. Ye've passed the test." He lowered a coarse cord of rope from a mast to the depth of the water and then looked up. A small swell of pride causing Jack to puff up his chest.

"Knew ye could do it, love. Had every trust in ye, my go'geous, beautiful, sealass.." Jack looked down to the ocean, hearing no infuriated grumbling or uproar from Henry's familiar voice.

Finding not a dark head in the blue water within a seeing radius of the ship, his eyes widened.

****

Henry was gone. 

…

I'd just like to say one thing. I am deeply, deeply sorry that I haven't updated. I had writers block and even now I think that this chapter isn't that well written. The plot of this chapter seems to be off a bit, askew, distorted, contorted, have your pick. Jack's not in character, Ana is too wordy, Henry is being strange and Jack threw a treasure map off of the ship. WHO DOES THAT?! That's okay though, I still had fun writing it. And not to mention editing it with my blue pen. The inks almost run out, by the way. :P

****

Bribery for today. Captain Jack Sparrow is currently sending out letters, against my will, to all of his loved ones. With pictures of him on a beach, looking mightily handsome at that. Review and he'll send one, two, three or five hundred your way. 

P.S. He licked the postage stamps by himself. What a big boy. ;] 


	12. Interruption

****

A strange feeling it is, indeed. I sit here at this computer and the words are halted from my fingers as if someone had ripped out my voice. And though I stare blankly at the computer screen for hours, I know that tomorrow will be the same, as it was as yesterday. Blank and black. 

Starting somewhere, I would like to address a few topics. 

One, I apologize sincerely for the terribly delays. Something has been stolen from me, perhaps ripped from me against my will, and I can't seem to find it. This is probably the worst case of writers block that I have experienced. And this does not serve well with a type of humiliation that only boils over in the pits of my stomach. I feel nauseated when I read my own work, but I guess that's the way it goes when you write. You write, write, write and then read it over until you can read it no longer.

Two, I would like to point out that when I started this fiction, I was basically just joking around. I was bored one day, and then I looked over to my radio, where I have a stuffed chicken toy and I began to write. It all began as some sort of weird inside joke, but I am very glad that I did not give up. And I do not plan on giving up until I feel that the story is complete.

Something's been drained from me and I feel that it's not fair that you guys don't know what's going on. Worst case of writers block ever. I feel like it's going to be here forever. But who knows? Something might hit me tomorrow and the next chapter might be up only a few hours from now. 

Three, thanks to all of you who have been faithful. Thanks to those who have reviewed and thanks to those who have just read. Thanks to those who have been patient. Thanks to those who have put up with my bantering. Thanks to those who have read my work and appreciated it, even though it's not great. Thanks to those who have stayed with me from chapter one. Thanks for reading my other stories. Thanks for putting up with the delays. Thanks for being there. Thanks for reading. Thanks for writing. Thanks for not flaming. Thanks for the constructive criticism. 

Thanks again. Thanks again.

I will post the next chapter as soon as possible.

Wish me luck. Jack and Henry will eventually be together, this is not titled "romance" for no reason. Please be patient. :] 

Always,

Lip Balm [Jo]


	13. Handsome Enough

****

…

"She's not breathing," Jack stated urgently, consuming swallows of air through his bared mouth as salt water dribbled down his face. Pressing two fingers to her throat he frantically searched for a pulse and found one to his relief, but didn't detect even the faintest trace of a single, shallow breath on his cheek. Jack ground his teeth in worry, placing a palm over her agape mouth for any sign of an exhale.

"Back off, ye shoddy sea dogs," Gibbs bellowed to the cornering crew members, thrusting his arms away from the two soaked beings. "Give 'er some air, men."

He turned to a jittering Anamaria, who watched Jack and Henry with a furrowed brow, hands clasped behind her back, pacing around the two with lines of worry etched on her forehead.

"Anamaria, go an' fix me bed," Jack bid in a harsh whisper. Anamaria, to her own surprise of luck, bounded off to the Captain's quarters, eager to escape from the thick tension. Jack tilted Henry's head backwards gently, sweeping away clammy strands of hair from her mouth before pressing his lips against hers.

He immediately began to pump air into her lungs, breaking every few seconds to watch for the rise and fall of her chest. Only seconds later, Henry coughed up mouthfuls of brine, chest ballooning as she sucked in great quantities of lost air, oblivious to all sensibility.

"Breathe, nice and slow now, love," Jack whispered soothingly, and rubbed circles on her back. "Nice and slow." Henry inhaled only quicker yet, stomach heaving and a reddish shade of fatigue crawling onto her face. "No, no, thas' not slower."

Her breathing softened eventually, and to Jack's surprise, Henry smiled up at him quite prettily with round, dark eyes and soft lips, water still dripping across her forehead, leaving drops on her eyelashes.

"Well, thas' gotter be tha' first time I ever see'd 'er smile," A youth who had been watching chimed in, and then proceeded to mop the deck with an embarrassed, downward glance.

"Delirious," Jack diagnosed as a matter of fact, and smiled exaggeratedly at the dazed Henry. "Ye thinks so, Gibbs?"

Joshamee Gibbs concurred whole-heartedly, "'Course, Cap'n. May'aps her brain will now be as cooked as yers." He guffawed, stomach bobbing over his belt.

Jack ignored the remark and curled a finger in her soaked hair, combing out a stubborn tangle. "She'll be burnin' o' a fever if she stays in these sopping rags." He lifted her arm and let it flop to the floor, the drenched fabric hitting the hard plane with a wet _smack_.

"Fever.." Henry echoed, and erupted into a fit of shrill titters, leaning into Jack's arms. "Beaver."

Jack smirked broadly. _Well, that'll make an interesting conversation. _He looked down at the sodden and bedraggled Henry, who appeared strangely calm in his arms, eyes slightly open. Her short hair was slick against her skull, darker now in shade, and though she resembled that of a wet animal, Jack found that mystifyingly attractive.

Henry suddenly collapsed into Jack's lean limbs, all of the energy in her body drained. She murmured softly, smacking her dry lips now and then, the goofy smile never sliding off of her face.

"I knew it, she's delirious," Jack confirmed as he wrapped his arms sturdily around her slim waist and heaved her body over his shoulder like a rag doll. "Ne'er would the sane Henry waste a smile on ol' Jack." Boots thudding along the splintering deck, Jack hummed a quiet shanty and swaggered into his cabin before murmuring a quick, "Almost thought I lost ye, addled gel."

****

…

Henry's eyelids cracked open slowly, her pupils adjusting to the dim, candle-lit cabin. Groaning and lifting a limp hand to her forehead, she attempted, rather pathetically, to shift into a sitting position when her head spun with a heavy sense of vertigo, creating a nauseating churn at the pit of her stomach.

"What the devil," Henry hoarsely whispered with a parched throat and wearily lowered her head back onto the plushy pillow. She sunk deeper into the cushy bed when her leg knocked into a lean, unidentifiable limb of an object. Curious, Henry nudged it again, jolting when the limb kicked back.

"That's me leg yer bootin' there," Jack said with a cheeky smile, and wrapped his arm around her bare shoulders, tighter still. Henry's slightly agape eyes popped open when she heard the familiar, slurring voice and found that she was facing Jack's bare, tan chest.

"Glad to see ye 'wake, love," Jack said lightly, his casually swinging fingers eerily setting off explosions of shadows on the walls. He frowned slightly when no demurs or pointed objects came flying his way. "Henry?"

He glanced down, only to dodge a clenched fist that grazed over his earlobe and collided with a pillow. "Bloody **hell**, woman," Jack said, and climbed out of the bed. "That any way to treat yer savior?"

Henry sat up, wrapping a flimsy sheet around her body. "Mother of God, why the _hell _am I naked?!" She screeched and violently thrust a downy pillow at Jack, who caught it and gently set it down at the foot of the bed.

"Well, dove, if ye have no recollection of the matter, than neither do I." His eyes twinkled and lips twisted into a sly smile, flares of gold glinting in his mouth. Henry buried her face in her arms and mumbled incoherently, often pointing fingers in Jack's general direction and cursing vehemently.

"An' stop yer shoutin', yer going to make me deaf some day."

"I'm not **shouting**," Henry shouted. Finally, she looked up with stringy pieces of hair plastered on her forehead. "Why were we in the bed together then, hm?"

Jack's smile only grew. "Funny how that perfectly coincides with the--" He caught another sloppily aimed pillow. "-first question." Tossing the pillow back onto the bed, he situated himself at the crook of the plushy mattress and stared at the flustered Henrietta. "Really, this t'aint a way to thank me, da'lin', after all, I did…save yer life." Jack swung cheerily to his feet and seized onto the pole attached to the bed, swinging around so that he faced the bed, a feline smile on his face.

Henry gaped down at her lap and coiled herself tighter with the thin sheet before clambering to the edge of the bed and setting herself on her feet. She placed her own palm on the pole and swung around, bumping into Jack and smiling really quite wickedly, with lips turned upwards and gaze piercing into Jack's kohl traced ones.

"Suppose you're right," Henry breathed in a feather light voice, and leaned her body towards him so that her head rested at the crook of his throat. She wrapped his arms around him and played with his knotting hair. "Haven't the slightest clue on _how_ to thank you, though…"

Jack crunched his lips into a circle, staring down Henrietta, naked underneath a flimsy sheet of cloth and vulnerable below all of his demands. He slyly wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her closer to him. Despite of all doubts, Jack silently decided to give it a try. "If I may be of _any_ assistance," He said. "I _might_ have an idea as to _how _you can thank me. Though it will be, of course, equally a pleasure to you as it will be to me."

"Say no more, Captain," Henry spoke, lifting her hand to hover gently over his tanned cheek. "It will be a delight in my part."

Jack smiled haughtily before realization hit him hard only a second before Henry's hand did. A fiery pain shot up the right side of his cheek as he groaned and rubbed furiously at his face. "Fiendish vixen!" He spat hoarsely and squatted himself down at the cushy bed. "Daughter of a demon, ye are."

Henry crossed her arms and shrugged nonchalantly. "Did you _honestly_ think that something was to occur between us?" She barked a laugh. "You may have saved my life, _Captain, _but really, all you did was put it in jeopardy in the first place." Henry smirked in victory as she watched Jack squirm to come up with an answer, a cherry shade creeping onto his normally dark, sandy complexion. "Now, if you will, I will need some clothes."

Jack, his eyes stinging with tears, pointed to a finely burnished cabinet and made a pained face as soon as her back was turned. Henry rummaged through the fancy piece of furniture, grabbing some of Jack's gray, battered trousers and an overly large, wrinkled shirt.

Jack managed to pick up his fallen dignity and forced a small smile. "Shall I turn me back? No use of it, 'course, since I saw everythin' only a few hours ago."

Henry, with a stern face, pointed towards the opposite wall. "Turn your back." Jack, still painfully aware of the throbbing burn in his cheek did as he was told. Henry checked over her shoulders a few times before letting the sheet pool at her feet as she slipped on the trousers as comfortably as the large waist line would allow. Proceeding to put on her shirt, Henry stopped to a sharp halt when something hit her naked spine and bounded onto the floor. She whipped around, spying Jack innocently stare at the wall, hands knotted behind his back, bouncing from his heel to toe.

She hastily put on her shirt and looked down to spot a pillow at her feet. Henry kicked it up and stomped over to Jack, who looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Yes, love?"

"You looked!" Henry sputtered, pointing a jutting finger to the point of Jack's nose.

"I did not." Jack protested innocently, brown eyes intently scrutinized on the one finger in front of him. He nudged Henry's finger away from between his eyes and inquired,"…What makes ye say that?"

Henry swiveled around and pointed the same finger to the plushy pillow, lying abandoned next to a creasing sheet. "You threw that pillow."

"What pillow? Oh…that pillow!" Jack nodded understandingly, crossing his arms over his still bare chest. "Nice pillow. …But I didn't throw it."

"Yes, you did," Henry said, stepping forward to appear slightly menacing and speaking harshly into his face.

"No, I really didn't," Jack corrected casually, leaning his back against an intricately carved wall. His face displayed such a look of innocence that Henry furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes accusingly.

"Really." She murmured sarcastically, letting the syllables draw out into the air. After a long hesitation, Jack finally spoke.

"No." He said simply, confirming and affirming all manners of confusion.

"What?" Henry said in exasperation, raising her palms to the sides of her face.

"Never ye mind, ye bleedin' gel," Jack snapped, and wrapped an arm around Henry's shoulders.

"You…you're so frustrating...frustratingly chilidish" She managed to stutter, and threw up her arms in defeat, pulling herself away from his encircling arms. She settled herself onto the swanky bed and violently laced her boots. Jack watched as she, obviously flustered, stomped to the doorway, shouting. "Just because you're handsome doesn't mean you always get what you want, you repulsive brute of a man!" The door slammed shut, sending stray dust motes from the shelves into the dimly lit air.

Jack strutted over to the pillow and picked it up, a countenance of smug triumph slathered rather goofily on his face, "At least she thinks I'm handsome." He concurred with a slight nod, and gibbered slightly to himself before searching for a flask of rum.

****

…

"…Until all sorts o' sea creature a' climated to 'is prescence." Gibbs prattled. The rum sloshing in his hand tipped over the brim and spilled on the deck. His back hunched over, the porky Joshamee Gibbs gesticulated wildly, mimicking his Captain perfectly. "Oh, an' them sea turt-" He raised his hand for silence, clearing his throat of any phlegm before preparing to re-tell the story for the third time in two days time.

"We've 'eard that story a coupla thousand times, you nattering sea dog," howled Jonathan, the youngest amongst the crew. He clamped his jaws shut when Gibbs rotated around, teeth bared and eyes bulging.

"I've got a story," Jack intervened, tipping his head back and swallowing heaping amounts of burning rum. "Ah. Thas' better." He rubbed his palms together and got to his feet, swaying around slightly before regaining his posture. "Well, I was walkin' around Port Royale, searchin' for a decent place to 'ide. Ah, ye men know how _they _love me there. About a hundred, mayhaps twice that, navy soldiers were chasin' after me. Anyhow, I run along this pretty little cottage that led right into an alleyway."

"An' the alleyway had navy soldiers hidin' in there, aye?" A skinny, ragged pirate by the name of Jordan interrupted. The rest of the crew shushed him, gurgling their grog with eyes glued onto their captain.

"Thinkin' that I had maybe lost them Brits, I walk into the alleyway when I see this gorgeous, curvy, _tasty looking… _chicken."

The crew guffawed atrociously, slopping grog and rum over themselves, rotting teeth bared and gray tongues protruding over saliva coated lips.

"No, no, tis the truth. An' I was getting mighty hungry, so I decided to kill it and 'ave a decent sup." Jack craned his back and leaned his face towards his crew. "Well all o' a sudden, this whiny, wheedling little voice reaches me ear! So I turned around with me sword." Jack whipped around, and waved his arm around to demonstrate. "An' there stands this pretty little lady, all covered up in men's clothes and pointing a sword at me.

I said, 'Please, Miss, I be awfully hungry. Spare this one damned fluff-bird for me, aye?'" Jack pulled out his lip and planted his hands together, adorning his face with what appeared to be a sincere look.

"An out a' nowhere, she starts aimin' and swiping her sword at me. An' being the gentleman that I am, I decided to ask 'er to put away that blade, 'fore she hurt herself. However, she wouldn't do as I asked, so I let 'er have her fun," Jack pulled out his invisible sword and lashed at unseen phantoms, his arm swinging in mid-air. "But naturally, I let 'er win."

Jack paused, his crew looking disbelieving at him.

"So there was a pretty woman," One said slowly, raising his twiggy arms toward his face. "And she was dressed in men's clothes, protectin' a …chicken. …And she knew 'ow to sword fight?" There was a long, awkward hesitation before Jack smiled and bowed slightly. "Yes."

"I 'appen to like the sea turtle story better," Gibbs mumbled into his mug of rum.

"Anyhow, afterwards, she saw how roguishly good looking I was and was completely smitten with me manly physique." Jack posed, his fists planted on his waist. "An' so.."

"Ye took 'er to bed and baited 'er e'ery wanton desires," Jonathan finished with an ear-to-ear smile. Raucous laughter wafted around the deck. Jack shrugged with a slight smirk, nodding in affirmation.

"Wait, ain't that Miss. Henry?" Someone interjected, but was interrupted by an echoing shout.

"A load of shit, that was," Henry stepped out from the darkness and smiled fiendishly "First off, your dear, fabricating Captain never had British navy soldiers after him. He was actually heading off to see his friend, a eunuch." There was a moment of silence, and then all doubled over with laughter. Jack tightened the corners of his lips. "And he never let the woman win. They had a stalemate."

"Well, she cheated," Jack mouthed mutely.

"And the woman never went to bed with the Captain," Henry stated factually. "She found him repulsive and rather on the filthy side."

"…yet. Didn't go to bed with the Captain _yet_."

Henry cocked her head to the side. "But the rest of the story is true. And here I am now." Henry widened her arms and winked heartily to Anamaria, who gave a slight grin before tilting her head back for swallows of rum.

"Aye, and here she is now," Jack echoed sarcastically into his bottle.

"T'aint no one on earth knows why the Captain and ye banter so much," Michael, the cook said with a raise of his mug. "He usually gets 'long wit' most broads, ye know." Jack chuckled softly, agreeing whole heartedly. "I wonder why 'ee hasn't taken ye to.." Jack silenced him with a sour look.

"Aye, funny we don't get 'long," Jack said. "Could do with some persuasion, could ye?"

Henry gazed grimly at Jack before her lips cracked into a smile. "More persuasion, now?"

Jack raised his hands to his cheek thoughtfully, before changing the subject of conversation around entirely. "Ye scabrous bilge rats t'aint none of a womanizer compared to me and ye knows it, hmm?" He accused, before turning to Gibbs with a forced smile. "Now, Mister Gibbs, I 'appen to think the tale with the turtles is just lover-ly.. Continue driveling on, now will ye?"

****

…

****

The tallow candles melted into short stubs in their holders, and the cabin was darker still. Jack burst in through the door smelling strongly of rum and sea water, as usual, swaying around dangerously on his feet. Henry sat with Chicky in her lap, peering into a leather bound book. A small smirk crept onto her face when she looked up and spotted Jack tumbling in mid air, attempting to recapture his balance.

"Do you always exaggerate your stories, Captain?" Henry asked, and set Chicky to the floor. She snapped shut the book and placed it next to her.

"Me?" Jack put his hands on his chest and leaned his face towards her direction. "Would ne'er dream of it!"

"Good, then, tell me this," Henry said, and stood up, her knees cracking painfully from her stiff position. "Where'd you grow up as a youth?"

Jack put a finger on his chin before taking off his hat and setting it at his parchment cluttered desk. "Well, Tortuga o'course. Was practically born and raised in a seedy brothel. Even as a child the women fancied and swooned aft-"

"And that's where you learned how to read, yes? Meandering through the rum soaked streets of Tortuga, you learned of literature and philosophy. Of.." She snatched up the leather book and bobbed it in front of his face with every other word.

"No, o'course not," Jack interrupted gruffly, his mood transforming quickly. He swiped the leather bound book from her grasp. "I knew 'ow to read since the day I was born. Twas a gift, the ladies would say, after they melted into my arms when I recited poetry."

Henry pursed her lips and took back the novel from his hands. "Be serious! Pirates are thieves, villains and scoundrels, not book reading...intelligent men."

Jack smirked, "Well, 'aven't e'er met a pirate like me before, have you dove?" Jack plopped himself down on a creaky chair and lifted his legs onto the desk, crinkling a map from underneath his soles.

"Used to work at a bookstore when I was a young bugger." He finally said with a defeated sigh.

Henry, clearly impressed, thumbed through the yellow pages. But before speaking, Jack interjected in a solemn tone, "But my book reading doesn't 'ave anything to do wit' me being a pirate. An' don't think that yer views on me have to change in anyway.."

"I'm not some smoldering young youth," Henry interrupted. "I'm not going to start dolling myself up to impress some learned man. Especially not for the likes of you." She scoffed, strands of dark hair falling in her face. "Don't flatter yourself, Captain." Jack merely shrugged, the corner of his lip twitching upward. "Shakespeare, eh?"

She paused. "And Thomas More. And Machiavelli. And.." Her thoughtful ponderings were interrupted by a fit of chuckles. Jack, finally unable to hold it in, burst into riotous laughter, his ribs shaking and bobbing swiftly. Henry raised an eyebrow, staring grimly at the Captain.

"Apologies.." Jack said, and swallowed gulps of air. He wiped a solitary tear from under his kohl traced eyelid. "I was just imaginin' ye as a smolderin' young youth." With that he erupted into another rib quaking fit of chuckles.

Henry shot daggers at Jack before sighing huffly and deciding to change the futile subject. "Did you know...that Cotton knows how to read?" Jack's laughter immediately halted., the mirth from his expression drained. "What is it wit' ye and reading? Some sort o' twisted fetish?"

Henry ignored the response and instead, looked up. "I caught the man reading a ragged book from a French philosopher. He turned red as a cherry and hid the novel away before I could crack open my mouth." Jack was astounded, his jaw unhinging into a gape for a moment before the trademark smirk was fit on again. "Poor man never had anyone to tell."

"And Anamaria is rather skilled at making attire," Henry said mindlessly, knowing that these unknown facts would irk Jack into aggravated states. "You know, elegant, luxurious dresses with lace and gold trimming.."

"Anamaria?!" Jack questioned, clearly flabbergasted.

"Yes." Henry stated. "She keeps sketches of them in a pack. And Jonathan, the little skinny boy, he happens to be rather talented playing the reed flute." Jack stared at her in amazement before snapping his jaw shut. "You need to know your crew better, Captain."

"I know me crew better than any person 'pon this ship!" Jack said defensively, sitting upright from his idle position.

Henry rolled her eyes and clamped her mouth shut.

"Cotton is rather good up there at the crow's nest, for his bird will fly down and flap his wings wildly to inform everyone. Anamaria can steer the helm better than anyone aboard his ship asides from me, 'course. And Jonathan, he makes the deck glitter like gold, ye know. Can see yer reflection in it, in all honesty."

Henry and Jack stared at each other in grim silence before he cracked a smile. The dying candlelight flickered dark shadows on Henry's faces, illuminating her murky eyes. "Time to 'ead in, love. Lot o' action ye experienced today, with getting yer life saved and finding out that I 'appen to like Shakespeare an' all. So, shall I sleep on the left or right side?"

Henry merely pointed to her hammock and crawled into Jack's bed. Her mind reeled quickly, flashing through the quick paced events of the day, from submerging in sea water to revealing Jack's actual care and compassion for his crew.

The windows, slightly ajar, billowed silky curtains over the smoky candles. Henry looked over at Jack, hunched over stiffly to examine parchments of maps, browning jacket slightly covering his shoulders.

Jack grimly examined a spot of ink on his smoothly sanded desk, not able to wrench out the unmarred picture of Henry's slightly oval face with flares of dim candle-lit shadows hovering over murky, dark eyes. _Fire goes well with your eyes, love, _he thought silently, before blinking away the crystal image.

Swallowing the thick Caribbean air, Henrietta exhaled into the sheets, getting a generous whiff of the exotic, briny sea water and spicy rum. **Just like Jack.**

****

…

Henry felt a slight nudge at her shoulders, rousing her from her sleep. With fluttering eyelids, she focused on Jack's face and set out of bed, groaning. Henry caught a blurred glimpse of a few darkened tattoos that decorated his bare back as he turned around and fished on a white shirt. She looked to the right side of the bed and found that it had been occupied, by Jack, obviously. Before preparing to injure his inflated pride, Jack interjected.

"Pirate ship, love," His eyes were sparked with an unknown excitement, his usual serene, fluid movements bounding into exhilaration. Henry immediately hurdled to her feet, swiftly lacing up her boots. Jack was already out, barking orders and pointing jutting fingers in all directions. Henry, tying her hair with a sea green sash, ran out of the cabin, her sword intact.

"Raise the Jolly Roger!" Jack roared, his eyes glued onto the spyglass. "If ye want vittles, men, ye'll have to strip this ship o' everything that she has. Aye?" His looming form was mighty and intimidating, the look of a wise leader and a keen, eager child webbed together in his every step that he took. Jack's faithful tri-cornered hat was slightly on squint on his head, the finely crafted sword at his belt. Henry unsheathed her own slightly smaller, lightweight one and swiped it through the fluid air, smiling when the shrill whistle of metal reached her ears.

"Aye!" They said in unison, pulling on rope chords and preparing guns with great fury. There was a great hustle of bustling crewmen, the group of men and Anamaria animatedly jogged on the bobbing ship, wide smiles meshed with solemn determination on their faces. The thrill of looting was evident in the crew, bright eyes darted back and forth on the deck.

Henry felt a sort of excitement bubbling inside of her, starting at the pit of her stomach and ebbing it's way to the nerves in her arms and feet.

She watched the flapping, ebony flag stand in contrast to the clear sky., a hand shaded over her eyes. Henry squinted towards the tiny speck ahead of the endless blue, approaching rather rapidly. Suddenly, an unsettled thought sifted into her brain.

"Captain, what of the map?" She asked anxiously. Jack's profile was illuminated by the glare of the sun, a small smile stretched across his cheek.

There was a moment's hesitation before Jack glanced down at Henry and spoke with a confident grin, "What works once will often work twice, love," He said simply, and bonded the spyglass to his eye once more. Henry bobbed her head in assurance and steadily walked back into the Captain's quarters, preparing to tie the aging map and her steadfast fluff bird in union once more.

****

…

What's this? Fancy Romance-y in here, eh? Subtle enough? Don't know! I don't know!

Ahem. Now, I want to thank all of you for being so patient. You've been so kind! :]

..Review. :]


	14. Apologies and update

****

Hi. Uh, ohkay, where to start. Hello, I've been gone for quite some time. I am going to be posting the next chapter very soon, but please bear with me if it's not very good and etcetera. Feel free to critique, of course. I haven't written fan fiction since the last time of my update, so, uh, yeah. I feel like a driveling idiot, but I promise to make my next chapter better than this little entry.

Also, I'm so sorry. I really just stopped writing for the past months, completely distracted, I don't know. I'm being random. I have no real excuse for you, just once again, I'm so sorry if this fan fiction was some how significant to your health and I put you in a detrimental state of anxiety, heart attack and nervous panics.

And to give you a bit of a synopses in the next chapter, this is what happens. Henry gets a kiss on the cheek, Jack retrieves a pretty little present for Henry, he has trouble stringing beads onto his beard and somehow, they end up cuddling together.

****

Anyway, I just wanted to make sure a few people were alive to read this, or else I would just keep it saved to Microsoft works instead of posting it up here. So, all who are inclined to read this…

Say AYE.


	15. Attack and Attire

****

Oh God, I know all of you guys hate me right now. But to be honest, I just got terrible _lazy_ and just didn't feel like _writing_ **anymore. I'm so sorry. But that's not important, is it. On with the story.**

…

Jack could smell the sweat and exhilaration of his crewmen as they stirred around on the splintery main deck, brandishing their swords and whooping and howling like wild beasts. The adrenaline that darted around in the crisp day sky was thick enough to cut, and he breathed in swiftly, tasting the salty air in his mouth. Taking another hearty swig from the canister in his ringed hands, he rubbed his beard and rolled the stones in the braids.

"After today," he uttered thoughtfully, fingering the red and green stones attached to his coarse hairs. "Ye lovelies will have a few new mates, eh?" He found, secretly, talking to his precious jewels a rather comforting moment. _Strictly the ones thread through his hair,_ he thoughtfully added, _thanks very much._

"Who are you talking to?" said a perplexed voice from behind him. Jack wheeled around to face Henrietta leaning against his cabin door, her sea green sash wrapped tightly across her forehead.

Hand on his hips, Jack responded, "Never mind that, love. Is tha' damned fluff bird camouflaged an' all?" Gluing the spyglass to his kohl traced eye, Jack tilted backwards and looked off into the distance of the glittering ocean.

"Aye," she stated softly, hiding a look of excitement at the piracy that she had missed out of from all these years. She added almost begrudgingly, "Captain." Ungracefully, Henry balanced herself on the ledge of the ship, peering out into the distance as well.

"Won't be long now," he muttered, before flattening the spyglass with a crisp click. Marching authoritatively over to the crewmen who were in the process of climbing the rigging with cutlasses and rapiers wielded before them, he held out his arms. Tri-corner hat on squint, the sun reflected a monstrous shadow of the infamous Jack Sparrow on the auburn deck.

"Gentlemen!" He barked, and the voices subsided to an unearthly silence. "And ye two lovely ladies. Today we are to embark on an adventure of great wealth and pleasures."

Jack hesitated slightly before continuing. Extending a single, ringed finger, he bid, "Firstly, honor the pirate's code. Equal vote in affairs, no desertions, well ye know the rest. Disobeying the code will result in a deleterious fate for the man or woman who does so."

A second finger.

"Secondly, equal portions of the loot, o'course. Present all plunder on deck following the looting, we shall split it uniformly. And lastly, in case o' surrender, no exceeding violence to proceed post that acquisition. Failure to comply with these laws will produce a public punishment of equal lethality, AYE?"

"AYE!" they roared, raising and thrusting their weapons of choice into the stark blue sky, the metal reflecting bright scratches on the deck. Cotton's parrot squawked loudly, flapping azure and golden wings. Even Henrietta emitted a loud _AYE_, swiping the air with her lustrous sword.

Despite herself, Henry found the commanding captain to be rather admirable. Only in such a situation, of course.

__

Usually repulsive, she mused. _Usually._

"Well," he said, brandishing a soft smile. "A pirate's life it is." Crunching his lips in a circle for a moment before opening them into a gaping hole, he hollered, "Anamaria! To the helm, lassie."

"Yes Cap'n!" Anamaria bounded off the wheel, dark hair flapping behind her.

Waltzing rather femininely to Henry's side, Jack wrapped an arm around her waist, allowing one finger at a time to reach the curve of her hips. Uneasily giving in and accepting this gesture as an ungraceful attempt to make peace of previous events, Henry relented.

"Henry, dove," he said softly, placing a cheek on her cheek before she could object. The pirate captain spoke quickly, afraid of any other painful incidents that involved Henry's fiery hand and his sensitive cheek. "Darlin', I know ye're all accustomed to this an' all, but be cautious.. Not all pirates are as roguishly handsome and.. "

Attempting to object, Henry twisted her neck in hopes of freedom, and instead, found her tanned cheek planted firmly onto a pair of clasped lips. The pair of slightly chapped lips were inching themselves slowly, as if independently, towards her own. A few, drawn out seconds passed before Henry realized what was happening.

"..incredibly courteous as I am to ye, savvy?" he concluded his sentence, releasing her from his lips before slightly wincing in expectation of a sharp slap in the face.

Twisting out of his encircling arm with a slight stammer and ignoring the false statement as well as the cowardly wince, she shrieked fervently, "What was that for, you flea ridden dog. What was that for!" Against her will, a flustered blush was creeping up her throat to her cheeks.

Jack, pleading ignorance to such a heinous crime, tilted his head and arched a brow.

"What?" he innocently inquired, eyes widening for a naturally dramatic effect.

And the captain marched off onto the main deck, sashaying his hips and smirking slightly before barking out orders to veer the course slightly to the left. Watching the gesticulating pirate captain wave his arms around in fussing around with the ebony sails, Henry's hand absentmindedly reached up to her cheek, grazing the part of her cheek that had collided with the captain's lips with an unfamiliar feeling.

__

Disgusting, she reflected with a sour taste in her mouth. She eyed the Jolly Roger with mock contempt as it watched down to belittle her with a toothy smirk, identical to Jack's. _How could a man be so repulsive?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a reverberating voice.

"Onward, men!"

****

…

Naturally, the pirate captain had enjoyed such an incident with the ever so volatile and quick-tempered Henrietta, but he found a sense of _incompleteness_ in just a quick peck on the cheek. Honestly, Jack hadn't even had the chance to whet such an insatiable craving with a mere slap on the bottom or et cetera. Nevertheless satisfied with escaping from Henrietta's scorching slaps and often biting words, Jack focused on the ship approaching closer and closer in the distance.

It was a small ship, to be certain, and nothing compared to the burnished and swift condition of the Black Pearl, but it was often that the small cargo ships contained products necessary for human survival. Recoiling inwardly at another night of picking maggots out of biscuits, Jack rubbed his chin distastefully.

As the Black Pearl cut through the glassy ocean and soon wheeled so that it was parallel to the smaller one, Jack stepped onto the main deck and called over the drop in front of him. His crewmen stood in a dense crowd behind him, baring blackened teeth and spinning blades in between their fingers. Henry stood among them, her sea green sash fluttering in her short hair.

"Ahoy," Jack called over the ledge, cupping his hands over his lips. "Ahoy there, hello." He waved a dark hand.

"Aye, Jack Sparrow?" said the captain of the opposing ship. He wore a pair of fine pressed breeches and a cotton shirt made with a rich colored twine. A large, floppy hat was pressed snugly onto his head, looking quite uncannily like a little man underneath an umbrella.

"Ooh, ye've heard of me," Jack mused with a clasp of hands. "Surprisin' that you don't refer to me as cap'n, hm? Any'ow, I'm not a _bad_ man, to be certain, ye can ask me crew members, but ye see, we be running a wee bit low on things like, say, food an' fresh water an' appropriate attire.. Well this proposes quite the predicament-"

"The point, Sparrow?"

"We're goin' to loot ye," Jack simply stated. "Savvy?"

There was a silence before the rival captain unfolded from his hunched position, nudged his floppy, brimmed hat squarely across his forehead and raised his hand. With the _crack_ from the snap of his fingers, twenty dirty and scraggly heads popped out from across the ledge, all armed to the teeth with blades and cutlasses.

"No." The opposing captain stated with the widening of his arms.

"Regretful," said Jack. "Oh, and nice hat." With that, Jack whipped out his pistol and shot the bullet squarely through the brimmed material. Untouched, he widened his arms in the mirror image of the challenging captain before barking out orders.

"Onward, men!" He roared, swiping out his finely crafted sword with a drawn out clang. "Gibbs to the galley, gather as much fresh fruit an' vittles as your blundering arms can get. Strike that, Perry, go with 'im. Shamson, go below deck. Tar, weapons, and whatever else ye find, hm? Anamaria and Cotton, go for the wealth, if'n there be any on that plank of wood."

"An' all those not mentioned, swords out!" The weapons simultaneously pointed upward, followed by guttural, throaty snarls of the crewmen behind him.

"AYE, CAP'N!"

****

…

As the crewmen ungracefully scrabbled like rats to the ledge and over the rigging and across the tumbling waves to the smaller cargo ship, Henrietta could feel adrenaline course through her veins, making the nerves in her fingers tingle with a newly aroused excitement. Brandishing her sword with a loud slice of metal, she prepared as the challenging men from the tiny cargo ship approached like a stampede of cockroaches over the Black Pearl's ledge.

"Whas' a pretty thin' like you doin' on here," One inquired as metal met against metal. The man had on a shirt that looked like the consistency of rotten meat, and his breath retained the smell thereof. "Wouldn' ye like to spend some time with me instead?"

Henry dodged a thrust from the rusting metal, stepping on her heel slightly before swiping her own sword across his sleeve. The dark, moldy material slipped off easily, as she stepped backwards, preparing to parry and flick her arm across the foul man again.

"Not particularly." Henry retorted, carving a small gash into his stomach. The man shrieked in pain, looking down at his bloodied shirt in fury.

"Me bes' shirt!" he hollered, glaring at Henry with a ferocious expression. "An' that hurt!" He swung his sword with both hands, as if to slice her in two.

"Oh really?" she inquired, bending slightly down to catch the blade before it hacked through her toes neatly like butter. Spinning around the thick, wooden mast before dodging the filthy man's spearing sword. The blunt material stuck into the dense wood with a satisfying thud.

"Ah-hah!" Henry proclaimed triumphantly, her countenance of satisfaction melting away as she heard a soft _cluck_ coming from behind her.

Wheeling around, she spotted a rather chubby man grabbing Chick y by his leg and waving him around in the air like a rag doll.

"Lookie what I gots 'ere, boys," The portly man roared, flapping the panicked looking chicken around in front of his face. Chicky flailed his wings in alarm, shrieking in a way that Henrietta's ears had never heard before. "Fresh meat!" There was a pause, "'Ey.. Whas' this?"

"Let him go!" Henry found herself shouting, even despite her usual self control. Just then, a looming shadow from behind her lunged towards her turned back, and just as she whipped back around, the figure dropped, paralyzed to the ground, blood dripping from his chest. Looking up, she found Jack, his profile marred only by the glaring sunlight behind him, shoving a pistol back into it's holster.

"Go get that damned fluff bird." Jack urged with a thrust of his hand. Henry needed no other encouragement as she vaulted towards her beloved pet. With such an anger, she had no problem spearing men from behind them, skewering arms and legs and limbs to get the intruding pirates out of the way.

"Give me that animal." she ordered, pushing the razor edge of her sword slightly against the man's throat.

The man compromised for a moment, eyes darting from his hand where Chicky was entrapped in grubby fingers, and below him, where a woman of smaller stature pushed a razor against his throat. Considering the odds of the situation, he naturally let the frightfully terrified chicken go, the bird landing with a disgruntled cluck onto the splintering floor.

"Why thank you." Henry said snippily, carefully letting loose of the blade and bending down slowly to pick up her beloved pet from next to the man's rather odorous boots.

"No, gel, are ye daft-" A voice cut in from behind her.

But regretfully too late, the noisome boot came flying to her face, the rough leather digging deep into her soft cheek flesh. With a strangled gasp, she fell to the floor, completely positive that the sky had somehow tilted and all was falling. Henry reflexively tongued the inside of her mouth, blood flooding the caverns of her cheek.

There was a swift sound of metal meeting against flesh and the portly man slumped next to her, pressing a hand over his own wound. Henry collected herself and managed to spit some of the flooding blood from her mouth before she was forced to reflexively swallow.

"Are ye alright, ye addled gel?" Jack asked, his own breath harsh as he pressed grimy hands over his own scratches and wounds.

"I'm fine, captain," Henry said, still tonguing the inside of her cheek with an annoyed state of mind. Her tone much too snippy than what she had hoped. Henry struggled to find the words to thank him, thank the man that had saved her life one too many times. "Captain.. I just want to.."

"Ye'll make up for it later," Jack whispered, heartily winking. Sword brandished, the pirate captain bounded off towards the main deck of the Black Pearl, leaving behind a befuddled Henrietta, a displeased chicken and many wonderings as to how _exactly_ the captain would want his payback.

****

…

****

Anamaria and young Jonathon leaned against the door of their captain's quarters. The air was still now, the Black Pearl calm and relatively quiet. The cargo ship was long gone, hurrying away fairly quickly when the cannons were drawn and the majority of their goods and weapons having been "mysteriously" transported from their ship to the Black Pearl's.

But the rather violent charade was now nothing in comparison to the adrenaline rushing idea of eavesdropping on the captain's private quarters. _Something_ was going on in there, Anamaria knew.

"Shh, lad," Anamaria ordered, straightening her hair out and pressing an ear directly onto the door. "In chance o' getting caught, we'll be assigned to ten days tops o' chores under deck."

The young lad complied, bobbing his head furiously. Mirroring Anamaria and pressing an eager ear against the door, he nudged in closer to get a better earful of the muffled conversation. Stifled as the words were, they could both understand _completely_ what was going on.

"No, I won't do it," Henry stated furiously. Her voice was strangled, and as usual, highly agitated "No today, no tomorrow, and no for however many times you ask me."

"Tis' not a favor o' some sort! Unless ye plan to do some unspeakables wit' me, which, with yer tightly guarded _femininity_, " Jack put quotations around the last word. "Ye owe me!"

There was a loud rustle of heavy cloth as Jack flapped his arms around in front of Henry's face. The annoyed Henrietta waved his protruding limbs from out of her way.

"I don't owe you anything, captain." Henry seethed through gritted teeth. She seized Jack by his jeweled beard and spoke directly into his face. "Nothing."

Jack sighed and rubbed his hands over his kohl traced eyes, muttering curses and jinxes in his head. "Don't try to reassure yerself, lass. I know exactly what I'm worth." Releasing himself from the rather painful position, Jack rubbed the beads on his facial hair. "Ye'll have to square wit' the fact that I saved yer life on _numerous_ occasions someday."

Henry sighed huffily, leaning back in her chair rather ungracefully, almost tipping herself over. Crossing her boots on a rather luxurious counter, she whispered, "Fine, let's _see_ it."

There was a rustle of heavy cloth and the sound of a dresser being opened and closed as Jack grunted before belting out two triumphant notes "Ta-da!"

Young Jonathon, who had been eavesdropping rather silently for the last ten minutes or so, struggled to suppress a laugh. Tittering softly into his hands at first, he released himself from his stifled position and openly guffawed. Right into the captain's quarters.

"They're goin' to do _it_, Ana!" Jonathon exclaimed. Apparently naïve and still quite curious on the matter, the young lad found the incident quite amusing. Perhaps a bit too amusing, as he was unable to stop the laughing even after the door swung open and Jack stood at the doorway, hands on hips, a small frown on his face.

Anamaria hesitantly got up from her snooping position and sneakily tiptoed away. And much to Jonathon's dismay and curiosity, Henry was fully clad in her clothes, Jack did not have his breeches pooled at his feet and both did not look like they were about to do _it_ or anything at all.

Instead, he found the pirate captain holding a grand, frilled burgundy dress in his arms, and a rather annoyed looking Henry glaring dissatisfiedly at the magnificent pile of cloth in his hands.

"Oh alright!" she exclaimed, snatching the dress and pushing Jack out of the room with a strong heave. The door slammed, the lock clicked, Chicky fluttered around in surprise and Henry left Captain Jack Sparrow staring at his wooden door, open mouthed and frazzled.

"And we're not _doing _anything!" said a voice from behind the door.

Jack eyed the door irately, bobbing slightly from heel to toe before softly whispering to a curious Anamaria and Jonathon with a devilishly wicked grin.

"Don't be fooled," he said sneakily. "We 'ave. Hundreds o' times. Thousands, maybe." He made a wide semicircle with his arms, sweeping them across the air. "Henry's quite ashamed of admitting to such _pleasurable_ times, eh? Eh?"

The two stared at the captain, hiding impulses to roll their eyes. Jack put his hands together and snapped his jaw shut.

"Nevermin' that, ye two below deck. I want all the cells cleaned out and sparkling clean by morn."

****

…

****

She stared at the dress. It was mocking her, for sure, as the ruffled, burgundy dress sat in a heaping pile of rippled cloth at the edge of Jack's bed. It was magnificent, to be quite honest, but Henry found the idea of being constrained in a wee corset with her bottom looking like a flouncing umbrella quite unappealing.

Henrietta put her hand on the silky material, absentmindedly admiring the red and cream trimming, the soft texture of the fabric and the vanilla lace at the bottom. Chicky closed his eyes lazily by the bed, preening his still cluttered feathers.

"Oh fine, it'll only be for a portion of the evening, anyway." she reconciled with herself, picking up the rather heavy dress and plopping it over her shoulder. "Better that I wear it than him, I suppose."

****

…

****

Jack leaned against the door and fidgeted with the beads in his hair. Tangling and intertwining with each other, the frustrated pirate captain exasperatedly let go of the dreads and swung them around, only to fall back and smack him in the face. Allowing himself a sigh, Jack attempted to string some beads onto his hair once more, only to let the circular beads drop onto the floor with soft clicks.

"Damn," he said, and went down on all four, peering in between crevices and cracks in the floorboards. "Where are ye, where are ye.."

He lifted a small, globular object from a break in the wood. "There ye are!"

"Hmm, rock." he said in remorseful realization, and flung it over his shoulder.

Henrietta cleared her voice impatiently from behind him. Jack, who had been so deeply focused on finding his beads, had not seen, heard of felt the door open from behind him. A triangular, orange glow streamed from the ajar doorway and Jack looked up slightly to see the sweeping, burgundy hem of Henry standing at the door, hands clasped behind her back.

"What are you doing down there?" she asked, stepping over him rather clumsily and almost tripping on the fold of the luscious dress. The bouncing hoop of the material was even harder to manage to she had thought.

"Looking for me jewels." Jack simply stated, lifting up one his dreads for her to see.

"Interesting, figured you'd be searching somewhere reasonable. In a drawer, in a desk, between your legs.."

The pirate captain rose from his four legged position and ignored the comment, preparing himself to stop himself from bursting out laughing or stifle his jokes at he pure image of _Henry, _in a _dress_!Jack could hardly wait to feast his eyes on the painting that was to be his dear Henrietta, his dear, lovely, feisty Henrietta, clad in the most womanly thing that she had probably ever took sight of.

And he looked up with a smile, his grin fading away instantly as he drank in the spectacle that was _her._

"Wow."

****

…

****

Alright, I know I promised cuddling, but I just couldn't fit it in! It will be in the next chapter, promise! In the mean time..

Please review! It's like oxygen. Haha, thinks of Moulin Rouge But seriously, give me your feedback and find your way to the purple button at the bottom, thanks very much. (:


	16. Breathing

**Hi there, review and no, I don't own Potc.**

**Lip Balm**

…

"**Wow indeed," Henry snapped incredulously, flinging her arms into the thick Caribbean air. **"Do you have _any_ idea what a corset feels like!" She balled her hand into a smallish fist, waving it menacingly in Jack's wincing face. "Why do these flouncing, powder caked women want a waist the size of a cursed fist. Idiots!"

"Now, now, dove," Jack comforted amusedly, still on the splintery boards from looking for his said _jewels_. "Methinks ye look rather .."

"Like a damn umbrella!" Henrietta finished, wheeling around with a flash of soft gossamer. "Take a look at this here bottom!" She pointed an accusing finger at the protruding curve of her bottom, richly decorated in folds of burgundy satin and a rather large bow that flowed down to her thighs. "An umbrella!"

The pirate captain eyed the fine piece of anatomy with great intrigue. Eyebrows raised, Jack never expected such a generous reward from the feisty Henry.

"Well, umbrella wasn't the _exact_ word I was goin' for." he said with a slight tilt of his head, dark eyes never once ungluing from the draped curve.

Henry huffed, placing her hands on a wee hip and eyeing the keen looking captain through slit eyes . "Stop staring," she ordered. "Don't _ogle._"

"Well, ye did say _look_. Now let me get a proper look."

Jack stepped up eagerly from his sitting position, knees cracking loudly as he bounded on his heels like a lad on Christmas morning. And by truth, the controlled pirate captain didn't _mean_ to, but he did exactly what Henrietta had told him _not_ to do. He ogled. And very thoroughly, for that matter.

The sharp, defined line of her throat was what got him first. Lord, he nearly lost his breath at the sight of the thin outline of her tanned neck and the soft curve of her pointed face. The low cut line of the delicate dress seemed almost unbearable, with a pair of well, what Jack liked to call _Twin Gifts from God_, almost spilling out from over the hem of the corset. Her waist, contrary to Henry's belief, was not the size of a clasped fist, but of a more voluptuous curvature covered in a gauzy, maroon material. Her bottom, however, did uncannily resemble that of an umbrella. Jack never understood that part of women's attire.

Henry tapped her toe impatiently as Jack's eyes traveled unhurriedly up to her annoyed countenance. There was something different about her hair. Instead of the sandy brown, matted straw being tied up clumsily in a sea green sash, it was down, and not to mentioned, _brushed. _Straight and shoulder length, it swept her collarbone softly with the humid wind.

Henrietta was, all in all, a ripple of magnificence.

"Well?" Henry inquired impatiently. She had been in this binding dress far too long for her liking.

"Mediocre," Jack stated simply. "I've seen old women with a prettier figure." He made a sultry hourglass shape in the air with his hands.

Henry rolled her eyes in disapproval. "You, Captain, give me a headache."

"Whas' this?" Jack mocked, placing a cupped hand around the shell of his ear and leaning towards the disapproving Henry. "Whas' this I hear? A pine for attention from my independent hellcat, is it? Do ye want me to say that ye look truly _marvelous_?"

"It's not that, you--"

"Well, alright, ye got me. Ye convinced me, love! Ye saw right through me, didn't ye! I'll say it! Just don't think about laying that fiery hand on me lovely face. Ye look gorgeous, absolutely astounding. A rose in a field of weeds, 'scuse the cliché, yer beauty has left me completely dumbfounded. But we mustn't dwell, onward, forward, drinks all around!"

He grasped her hand tightly and dragged her toward the galley, chest stuck out and hat slightly on squint. Marching almost militaristically, Jack strode into the room with triumphance.

Henrietta, flabbergasted, whispered to the wind, "Insane, that man."

…

**Supper had been a more interesting moment on the Black Pearl. **Unlike on most days, when the crewmen chaotically devoured the biscuits and bruised fruit with unsightly haste and revolting table manners, once the meal was crudely set on the table, the men did not dare to unfasten their eyes from the richly dressed Henry at the corner of the table.

Even the mild mannered Gibbs looked up from his end of the table and scratched his sideburns with a look of wonderment in his eyes. Only Anamaria ate, biting into her vittles with open mouthed, deafening chomps. She winked to Henry once in between a bite of cold, unidentified meat and flashed a quick smile before masticating her food.

Before Henry could object to the gawking eyes, she was interrupted by a annoyed sounding Jack.

The pirate captain bit into a green apple, chewing before saying, "Keep yer eyes to yerself, men, 'lest ye wish to lose them." The men averted their eyes and buried them deep into the bottom of their mugs. Young Jonathon rolled a piece of fruit around on the table, occasionally glancing up at the ornately dressed woman.

Henry shut her jaw and booted Jack's leg swiftly from underneath the carved in table. "I can stand up for myself." she said, and booted the leg once more, resulting in a soft _oomph_ from Jack, who scowled before responding.

"I know, love."

…

**Henry struggled to take off the first layer of what seemed to be five hundred folds of cloth. **Muttering curses in her head, Henry jinxed Jack into a thousand different situations for making her wear this horrendous, blighted dress. _But had he actually **made **her do anything? A few months ago, Henry would have never even thought about listening to the damned Captain. _

Stripped down to her corset, Henry fidgeted with the lace, huffily giving up and throwing herself onto the plush bed in surrender. It was too late to call for Anamaria now. Wrapping herself around in the laced sheet, Henry buried herself deep within the sea smelling pillow.

_What am I do--_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice. Actually, it was a voice combined with a pressure of someone rolling over her body. Face squashed like a slightly ripe tomato against the pillow, Henry thrashed her limbs violently in objection. Lips puckered into an uncomfortable position, what she meant to say was, "Get the hell off of me!" followed by a string of violent curses.

But what emit from her mouth was something along the lines of, "Geff the hrlo o' meee you frociyn bvastad!" Balled fist colliding into a swanky pillow and completely missing the pirate captain's face as she had blindly aimed for, Henry writhed even harder from underneath the thin sheet.

"Oh, sorry love, didn't know ye were there." Jack said with a slight smirk. Henry could hear the amusement dancing in his voice. Immediately the pressure was released Henry heaved in the air, lying on her back with chest ballooning upward.

It was then that she realized that she was clad in a corset, her feminine anatomy awkwardly spilling in directions that Henry probably didn't even know existed. Covering herself immediately with crossed arms, the slightly blushing woman glared at the slightly smiling captain, sitting rather comfortably by the bed post.

"Out!" Henry bellowed, fighting the urge to point a finger at the door or God help her, slap the Captain fiendishly across the face so his eyes ended up on the back of head.

"What?" Jack feigned confusion. His mouth scrunched into a perfect circle.

"Out!"

"Don't ye need help with that unyielding corset?" He inquired, gesticulating towards the binding fabric that still remained on Henry's torso. Henry narrowed her eyes suspiciously, turning her nose upward with an air of defiance.

"No." she stated curtly.

"Here's the deal, 'ow abouts I unlace ye only a wee bit, and ye can do the rest all by yer onesies." Jack nudged his hands forward and lightly grasped the white laces in his dark hands.

"That didn't work so well last time, the whole undressin' in front of you deal," Henry moved slightly away, the laces falling delicately from Jack's grasp onto the lush sheets. "Remember, you _peeked_ that one time and I nearly knocked your jewels off, _Captain_."

"Jus' trust me." Jack said softly, and clasped the white laces of the corset once more and loosened a few ends of the cords. The fabric softly zipped across their openings and Henry grasped the corset to her chest, just in case Jack's word was faulty and the material would coming flying away from her guarded body.

But lo and behold, the corset remained intact. Loosely attached but true to his word, the fabric still clung to Henry's body. Air rushed into her lungs as Henry breathed in heavily through her nose, neck outstretching slightly as she inhaled the sweet smelling air

"Thank you," she said in a voice that sounded like the closest thing to genuinely thankful that could ever be heard from Henry's mouth. She crashed down to the enveloping pillow, curling up reflexively and wrapping the sheet around her. "It's like breathing again." _Oh air! How I've missed you!_

And then she felt a calloused hand on her sandy brown, glossy hair and nudged deeply underneath his luxurious sheets. Henry did not object but shifted uncomfortably. Jack snaked a tentative arm around her waist and pulled her frame slightly to his own bent in figure, taking pleasure in the arc of her spine against his chest. Henry did not protest. He nudged a cheek against the curve of her head and shut his eyes, preparing to drift into a slumber. And Henry, even to her own surprise, relaxed her shoulders and uncrossed her arms from her corset, finding no demurs to the whole matter. _Was she drunk? They had only been quarreling a few minutes --_

Her thoughts were interrupted by what Henry only imagined she heard from Jack's lips, close to the shell of her. Murmured softly, Henry was almost positive that she heard the pirate captain say to himself, almost in secret:

"It's like breathing again."

…

**Henry woke to sunlight streaming through a triangular window and the infuriated expression on Jack's face as he paced around the room, waving his arms wildly. **He turned to the sound rustling of sheets as Henry slid up from her horizontal position.

"The treasure map's gone."

…

**There you go, some cuddling. (: I know ya'll have waited patiently for that. I don't know if I did it right, I'm not very good at that sort of stuff. I know this chapter was really short, but please bear with me.**

**Oh, and I apologize for any typos. I didn't have time to read this over, it was kind of spontaneous. **

**And please review:D**


End file.
